The Price of Freedom
by EndlessGalaxies97
Summary: Katelyn is 16 years old when her family is attacked by an unknown organization. They pursue her believing she will lead them to her father. Unfortunately, her father left her and her mother when she was 5 years old. She hardly remembers him except that he never said goodbye. Join her in her quest of discovering why her father left, who he is, and what destiny has in store for her.
1. Chapter 1

**The Price of Freedom**

 **Chapter 1: Change**

Katelyn stared at the mottled grey ceiling. Everything around her was either a dull shade of grey, black, or brown. She sighed. They desperately needed some new color in the principal's office. This was not the first-time Katelyn had been in Mr. Stalit's office. Oh no. She was not necessarily a trouble maker; it's just that trouble always seemed to find her. Today was no different. Her day had been going just fine until she had been requested in to see Principle Stalit.

 **Flashback:**

She had Geography with Ms. Kline and two weeks ago, they had received partners to work on the final project together. With her luck, Katelyn would get assigned with some dweeb, though she hoped to be with James or Winston or Jackie even. Most of the kids were studious, but then there was the rough bunch aka the slackers, the forget-me-nots; the I-don't-care-crowd; and the students who were so spoiled by their parents, they think heck this assignment doesn't apply to me, I'll get someone else to do it. Ms. Kline handed out the assignments with the partner's name scribbled at the top, and to Katelyn's great joy, she had been chosen to be bonded with Amanda Tendols for the next two weeks.

Amanda was the last person, Katelyn wanted to be around. The two of them had a history together since middle school, when Amanda and her ring of spoiled brats decided what everyone's social status in the school was. Her friend group had a reputation and that included not doing homework or at least getting some poor pupil to do it for them. Meadowbrook High School, though a diverse culture of kids, still had a social structure and it didn't matter what grade you were in. The upper-classmen had heard of Amanda and her gang even before she entered high school. Most of them either ignored or avoided her, but as Amanda rose through the ranks, most of them submitted to her like she was some queen. It also didn't help that her father was on the school's board of directors.

 **Present:**

Katelyn stared at her hands and then curled them into a fist. How she wanted to punch that smug smile off Amanda's face. Amanda sat across the room from her smiling like a Cheshire cat.

 **Flashback Continued:**

A week had gone by and Katelyn had begun the project and she tried everything imaginable to be nice to Amanda. Sure, it looked like Amada was working on the project when they met together in the library after school with the books in her lap, only to be concealing some fashion or entertainment magazine. Katelyn had to ask Amanda multiple times to send her the work she finished so they could combine it into a portfolio, but she always came up with some excuse why it wasn't done. If Amanda didn't begin to pull her weight soon, then both would suffer for it.

There was two days left to finish the project when Amanda sauntered into the library with her league of girls. She made a beeline for Katelyn and that meant trouble. There was nowhere for Katelyn to go so she continued with her studies hoping Amanda would miss her. Boy, was she wrong. Amanda wasn't even 10 feet away, when she practically launched herself at the table. With one hand, she knocked all of Katelyn's books onto the floor and with the other scattered her pens and pencils.

"What the heck is your problem?!" Katelyn hissed. She looked around hoping to avoid the librarian's death glare for being too loud. She began to gather her fallen belongings.

"Oops. My bad," Amanda laughed tossing her blond hair over one shoulder.

"Have you at least finished your part of the project yet?" Katelyn asked warily. She was getting tired of this girl real fast.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," Amanda said.

"You do realize it is due Friday. That's a day and a half from now." Katelyn said narrowing her eyes.

"Duh. I may be blond, but I'm not stupid."

"You could have fooled me…" Katelyn muttered under her breath. "Meet me here in the morning so I can put our parts together before class." Katelyn turned her back to Amanda. "Then I can be done with this nightmare," she said to herself as she tucked her books safely away in her backpack. Katelyn turned back around to make sure Amanda understood, only to find herself alone. Grinding her teeth in frustration, Katelyn got up and left the library.

Two days later Katelyn tracked down Amanda and to her surprise she was handed a small stack of papers. Amanda shrugged nonchalantly. "I told you I'd finish," she said with a sly smile.

Katelyn narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She looked down and flipped through the pages. As far as Katelyn could tell all the pages were there, so she slipped them in the folder containing her part and packed it away. Katelyn stood up and faced Amanda. "Thank you."

Amanda nodded. "Now I can be done with this boring class and with you," she scoffed and walked away.

Katelyn just shook her head. "That girl is never going to change." Katelyn gathered her belongings and headed off to her first class.

 **End Flashback.**

 **Present:**

The door to the principal's office opened and in walked Ms. Kline and Principle Stalit. They both had a serious look on their face. Katelyn knew she didn't do anything wrong at least to her knowledge. Her conscious was clear which was why she was slightly puzzled as to why she had been called in. It was Saturday morning and there was mutual agreement around the room that no one wanted to be sitting in that stuffy old office. Ms. Kline pulled up a chair next to Principal Stalit's desk and folded her hands in her lap.

"Katelyn and Amanda, it is to my great disappointment to explain why you are here," Ms. Kline said quietly. She looked over at the principle who nodded firmly. "It has come to my attention that the project you turned in last Friday, does not appear to be as it is."

What the heck was this woman talking about?! Katelyn thought to herself even more confused. She glanced over at Amanda who looked just as perplexed.

"What Ms. Kline means it that your project has been plagiarized. There is extreme prejudice for this kind of offense as I am sure you are aware," Principle Stalit said.

"Plagiarized?! Did you not see my three pages of documented sources and in-text citations?" Katelyn said a slight edge to her voice.

"Same here!" Amanda piped up.

Katelyn thought back to her portfolio. When she had scanned Amanda's part of the project, she did confirm the essentials of a bibliography and in-text citations. So where exactly was this plagiarism?

"Prove it," Amanda said as if reading Katelyn's thoughts. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I looked over your sources when I thought that some of these seemed familiar so I dug out my old assignments and strangely enough several of them matched from a paper done last year," Ms. Kline said. "I don't know which one of you did it, but it doesn't matter. Due to it being a group project, the student handbook rules state that plagiarism is unacceptable and all parties assigned are to receive academic punishment. On top of that I am afraid you will be receiving no credit for this assignment."

Katelyn's stomach dropped even though she knew full well who was responsible. This would totally wreck her academic GPA for the year and her school record for that matter.

"Amanda what have you done?!" Katelyn said furious.

"Hey, how do I not know it wasn't you!" She snapped back.

"Do you really think I believe you pulled your weight in this project? You waited until the last possible moment to begin! How could you do this to me?!" Katelyn was pissed.

"Procrastination isn't the same as plagiarism. I'm not stupid." Amanda retorted.

"Enough, you two. Like Ms. Kline said, it doesn't matter who did it. You both take the fall. Please wait outside while we discuss your academic punishment." Principle Stalit snapped.

Katelyn got up and went to pace the hallway, leaving Amanda standing there alone. Though Amanda had popularity, a pretty face, and a well-known family, she wasn't the greatest at academics even if her parents thought so.

"Ms. Kline, you are right. I plagiarized my part of the project and it is my fault." Amanda said hanging her head.

"Thank you for coming clean Amanda, but this does not change the fact of your academic consequences," Principle Stalit said. "Please wait out in the lobby."

Amanda nodded and left.

Ten minutes later Amanda was called back inside the office. After some muffled yelling and something being slammed on the table, she exited red faced. Katelyn had returned from pacing the hallway and sat deflated in one of the chairs. She refused to look at Amanda as she walked by.

"Miss Katelyn, could you please come inside?" Ms. Kline asked.

Katelyn slowly got up and steeled herself to face a punishment she felt she didn't even deserve. She took a seat and then looked up at both adults.

"Is there anything I can do to atone for this?" Katelyn asked desperately. "I'll do anything! Even write twenty papers!"

Ms. Kline glanced over at the principle and then they chuckled lightly. Katelyn was a bit taken aback.

"What's so funny?" Katelyn asked confused.

"Katelyn, we wanted to tell you we apologize for the scare we gave you before. When I was going through your project I had a distinct feeling Amanda would try and pull something like this off. You see her brother did the same thing last year and she happened to use his work thinking I wouldn't notice. However, she also told me that you were very persistent on getting her to do her part and I appreciate that. Due to this situation, you did your part and it checks out, therefore you will be receiving full credit for your work, and no you do not need to write twenty papers," Ms. Kline said. "I am sorry I had to call you in this morning, but I needed a way to get Amanda to come clean though there was plenty of evidence it was her corrupt work."

Katelyn sat there looking stunned before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Ms. Katelyn, I am sure you are aware to not disclose this conversation to Amanda even if she asks," Principal Stalit said. "She has received her academic duties, so she shouldn't be bothering you at least for a little while. Thank you for coming in and I am sorry that you got dragged into this. You are now free to go."

"Wow, thank you," said Katelyn standing up.

"Have a good weekend," Ms. Kline said.

Katelyn smiled at her and exited the office. Once outside, she hopped on her bike and began her journey home. What a great way to start her Saturday! Her mother was going to be delighted to hear this one. Katelyn shot out of the school's parking lot and onto the sidewalk.

Fifteen minutes later, she rounded the corner to her neighborhood when suddenly a cop car sped past her siren blaring. Katelyn watched it turn down her street and then noticed more flashing lights up ahead. Curious, Katelyn pedaled faster and followed the cop car. Then to her horror, it skidded to a stop in front of her house and two cops jumped out. Katelyn began to freak out. She dumped her bike in the street and ran up the front steps of her house when two arms grabbed her from behind. Katelyn whirled around to see one of the officers.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't be here," he said sternly.

"What are you talking about? What's going on? This is my house!" Katelyn tried to wrestle away from him, but he kept a firm grip on her arm.

The officer began to pull her away from the house.

"No! Let go of me!" Katelyn yelled. "Where is my mom? What have you done with her?!" Panic gripped every fiber of her body.

Now more officers arrived and several entered the house guns drawn. No! This couldn't be happening… In a surge of strength, she wrenched herself away from the officer, but she didn't get far before she was tackled from behind. With the breath knocked out of her, Katelyn watched terrified as more officers swarmed the house.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled and then the front of the house exploded showering the ground with glass and splintered wood. The officer instinctively covered Katelyn, but she could still feel the searing heat of the flames that now began to lick the ground around them. In alarm, the officer jumped to his feet and yanked Katelyn away from the burning house.

"No…Mom!" Katelyn screamed. The flames had set the lawn ablaze and the wood cracked and splintered before collapsing onto their front porch. Katelyn was ushered away to a safe distance where she fell to her knees, and watched in horror as her home became engulfed in flames. Little did she know that her world was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The Price of Freedom

Chapter 2: Discovery

Katelyn stared absently at the hot tea in front of her. The steam rose through the hole in the cover wafting up into the room's upper atmosphere. She cringed her mind flashing back to the wafting smoke that poured out of her home's smashed front windows. The officers said her mother was still unaccounted for. Katelyn was then taken to the nearest police station after she had clearance from the medical personnel. An officer on duty named Kim, lead her into a room and gave her a cup of hot tea. Katelyn hoped it would still her anxious and confused nerves, but the hot liquid seemed to only make it worse. In the confusion of the day, Katelyn left her backpack including her phone and had no way of contacting her mother. Officer Kim came in a few minutes later with a notepad and asked for her name, address, age, and her parent's contact information. Katelyn gave her the number of her mom.

"If we can't reach your mother, what is your father's number?" she asked gently.

Katelyn shook her head. "I no longer have a father…"

Officer Kim smiled sadly. "That's okay. I will give this information to the department and see if they can find your mother."

Katelyn nodded without looking up. Officer Kim asked if she could get Katelyn anything else. She shook her head. "Please just find my mom," Katelyn asked her voice shaking slightly.

"Of course, Katelyn. Please wait here. I will be back in a few minutes," Officer Kim said leaving the room.

Katelyn laid her head on her arms and sighed. Her mind was going crazy. She didn't know if she should feel sad, angry, confused, worried, or terrified. After learning her final project in Geography had been plagiarized by her arch-nemesis and partner—Amanda, Katelyn's day already started off on a bad note. Even though the principle cleared her as not guilty, Katelyn knew trouble would not stop seeking her out. It was as if bad luck was a shadow, following her around daily. Then on top of that, she came home to see police officers storming her front door and not ten seconds later her whole house blew up! How does one girl take that all in? What does it mean? Is someone out to get her family and if so who? Endless questions ran around in her mind like chickens with their heads cut off. Her mother apparently was not at home at the time of the incident and since no one knew where she was, they considered her a missing person. When she had left for school that morning, her mother had still been asleep which meant that she had left the house sometime that morning. Where she had gone, Katelyn had no idea. She looked out the office window and watched the puffy white clouds sail across a sea blue sky. How could such a peaceful day bring disaster? Katelyn swallowed hard. Her gut told her this wasn't going to be the end of trouble. She took a drink of her hot tea when suddenly the office door opened. Katelyn looked up expecting Officer Kim with some news, but instead it was a burly man with tiny glasses and a walkie talkie in his hand.

"Are you Katelyn?" The man asked.

"Yes," Katelyn replied hesitantly.

"Miss Katelyn, my name is Police Commissioner Walton and I am afraid that you need to come with me," he said.

"I'm sorry, I was told to wait here for news of my mother by Officer Kim. Has something happened?" Katelyn asked confused.

"Now is not the time for questions. I need to take you to a more secure location."

"A more secure location? (What the heck was this guy talking about?) I thought the police department is one of the safest places to be?" Katelyn said standing up.

"It is. However, your circumstances have changed and I need to take you elsewhere. Now come with me," Commissioner Walton said leaving the room.

"Now wait just a minute!" Katelyn ran out the room after him.

The Commissioner stopped to talk to some of his officers before turning to Katelyn.

"My men and I are going to escort you to a new location. Please follow Officer Meyers out to the transport vehicles," he said gruffly.

Officer Meyers, a tall, clean shaven man with brown hair and piercing blue eyes, loaded a hand gun into his belt and then gestured to Katelyn for her to follow him. The atmosphere around her felt heavy and serious though it still remained busy. Katelyn decided to keep quiet and followed Officer Meyers out a side door. Katelyn heard footsteps behind her and she looked back to see at least ten more officers exit out the same doors.

(Ha, they are probably headed out on assignment…. Except all at the same time…) Katelyn thought to herself. She expected them to split off and go into their respective squad cars, but instead they all followed her and Officer Meyers. (No need to worry…this must be standard procedure…11 officers and a police commissioner all here to escort one girl to a more "secure" location. Totally normal, right?) Katelyn was now even more confused. She bit her tongue to keep from blurting out questions. She was led behind the building and ushered into an underground garage that was parked with more squad cars. Officer Meyers led her to a secluded corner of the garage that revealed six shiny black government issued SUV's. Now Katelyn was even more perplexed, and it must have shown on her face because Officer Meyers turned and smiled at her.

"Ever been in one of these?" He asked.

"What? No! I've only seen these in the movies!" Katelyn exclaimed.

He chuckled at her response and opened the door for her. She clambered inside bewildered. After buckling herself in, the doors opened and in hopped the Commissioner with two more officers. One officer sat on either side of her thus providing a protective barrier. The Commissioner started up the engines, while Officer Meyers took up shotgun. The vehicle roared to life and they drove out of the underground garage.

Katelyn wasn't sure whether to be frightened or excited. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew to trust these men who were trained to protect civilians. Her mother always had a deep respect for officers, her father being one many years ago. Katelyn smiled remembering her grandfather. She only knew him from pictures her mother would show her. He looked amazing in his crisp uniform and hat, standing tall and proud, ready to serve his fellow officers in arms and defend his town. Katelyn never met him because he passed away before she was born. Katelyn stared at her hands, folded in her lap, and tried to not concentrate on what was currently happening. But no matter how hard she tried, it proved to be quite difficult when she was sandwiched between two police officers and their car was being followed by three other black vehicles. If someone was after her and her family, wouldn't it be a bit suspicious if a squad of black SUV's is seen roaring down the highway? It's not like you'd see that every day. To her they seemed even more of a target. Katelyn sat in silence, hoping and praying that her mother was safe…. wherever she was.

Forty-five minutes later, the vehicles came to stop in front of what looked to be an abandoned warehouse. The officer to her left got out and motioned for Katelyn to exit. Once outside she noticed they were the only black SUV there. Apparently, she was wrong about them being a squadron of government vehicles roaring down the highway.

"Miss Katelyn, this way please," Officer Meyers said.

Together they walked toward the abandoned warehouse and next to it what appeared to be an old processing factory.

Katelyn laughed to herself. This was supposed to be a more secure location than the police headquarters?

Officer Meyers glanced at her, one eyebrow raised. "What's so funny?"

Katelyn shook her head. "Nothing…sir…its just this facility seems so…unsecure…" she said gesturing to the buildings around her.

"Well, don't let outward appearances deceive you. These old buildings are tougher than they look."

Katelyn nodded still remaining to be convinced otherwise. "If you say so."

He opened the doors to the main entrance and once inside Katelyn looked around. Only then did she notice tiny cameras mounted along the walls and doors. Officer Meyers took her down a long hallway, down some flights of stairs, and opened a locked door with an eye recognition scan. To Katelyn, this seemed a bit advanced for an ordinary police officer. The door opened up to a large room set up to look like an underground bunker. There were two smaller rooms off to the side, complete with a small kitchen and living room space.

"What is this place?" Katelyn asked bewildered.

"Please hold your questions till we all get settled. You will be provided answers soon enough," Officer Meyers said shutting the door. "Would you like something to drink? We have water, lemonade, soda."

"A water is fine, thank you," Katelyn said as she wandered around the complex. As Officer Meyers went into the kitchen, Katelyn poked her head into one of the rooms. It was a small bedroom with several bunkbeds lining the walls with a small bathroom inside. The room next door was another bedroom that contained a storage closet full of sheets, blankets, pillows, and other supplies. Katelyn wandered back towards the small kitchen and sat down on one of the sofas.

"Do you want ice?" Officer Meyers asked.

"No thank you."

Katelyn stared at the fine wood table in front of her. She was not expecting this to be inside what looked to be an abandoned warehouse. Officer Meyers came over and handed her glass of cold water before taking a seat next to her.

"So miss Katelyn. You are wondering where we are. However, I can only tell you one thing. The rest will be discussed when the Commissioner gets here. The first thing you need to know is that you are in danger which is why you were brought here."

"How long am I to be here? Will my mom be able to find me? Why am I in danger?" Katelyn no longer could stop the questions she kept suppressed during their ride over here.

Officer Meyers held up his hand to stop her. "Whoa there. All your questions will be answered. Just hold on." He then took out a walkie talkie and radioed in the Commissioner.

"Commissioner Walton are you there? Over."

"This is Walton. Come in, Officer Meyers."

"The package is secured safely, and we are awaiting your arrival."

"Good. The rest of the team is in position, so I am on my way down, Officer Meyers. Over and out."

Katelyn giggled. "The package?" she assumed they were referring to her.

"Well, if someone is after you, we can't give away your identity now, can we?"

"No, I suppose that wouldn't be wise, officer."

A few minutes later, the police commissioner walked in.

"Hello, Katelyn. Has Officer Meyers been treating you well?"

"Yes, sir he has."

"Good. Now I am sure you have many questions, and I will answer them all in due time. But first, we unfortunately have not been able to locate your mother, but my team is working on it. As for why you are here, I am afraid that you and your family have been discovered. An enemy that we hoped was lost has risen again. They were the perpetrators of the destruction of your home. I have been given explicit orders to move you to this location for your safety. I do not know how long you will be here, but I can assure you will be safer here than anywhere else. Now, what other questions do you have?"

Katelyn stared at Commissioner Walton blankly still trying to process the information she just received. Enemy? What the heck was he talking about? She was an ordinary girl with an ordinary family. There was no way for her to have enemies. Though sometimes she considered Amanda one, but she wasn't qualified enough to blow up her house. Who were these people and what were they after? For once in her life, Katelyn was speechless. She had no idea what was going and all she wanted was her mother.

As if reading her thoughts, the commissioner stood up. "Well, I will leave you to sort things out. If anything arises, please have Officer Meyers radio me. I must go now to attend to some business matters. I will also let you know if I hear anything on your mother. Remember, Katelyn we are here to help you and your family." With that he got up to leave. Officer Meyers followed him out, leaving Katelyn alone.

She got up and wandered over to one of the rooms and shut the door. She could no longer describe the feelings that tumbled over one another inside her. She was confused, angry, sad, tormented, worried, and scared. She looked at the empty beds around her and then sat down on one of the furthest ones. Tears pricked at her eyes. She was only a teenage girl. Her life was supposed to be full of attending school, shopping, hanging out with her friends, looking for cute guys, doing sports, and spending time with family. She did not belong in a world of police who drove government vehicles, used secret eye scanning technology and hidden cameras. This was what the world of spies and government agents looked like. This must be a dream. "I will soon wake up and everything will be back to normal," Katelyn said. She took a deep breath and laid down. Screwing her eyes shut, she tried to convince herself to wake up from this nightmare. She wished to the core of her being that this was all a dream. It wasn't real. Katelyn peeked open an eye hoping to see her light blue walls of her bedroom, but all that greeted her was the color of grey cement and bunk beds. She groaned. This was not a dream, and no matter how hard she tried wishing it not to be, this was reality. Panic began to overwhelm her clawing at her insides threatening to break free. She curled up into a ball, eyes wide, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She grit her teeth fighting against the wave of panic, fear, and the unknown, but in the end, it won as tears began to stream down her face. She buried her face in her arms as the emotions of the day unleashed itself in wracking sobs that shook her body.

Somewhere above the distraught girl, a camera silently whirled. Elsewhere, a woman's face watched the footage looking tormented. "I'm so sorry, Katelyn. I hope one day you will understand that this is for the best."


	3. Chapter 3

The Price of Freedom

Ch. 3: A New Enemy

A man in his late forties sat in a plush brown lounge chair flipping through the channels.

'Thank you for tuning in to this morning's ten o' clock news. NET NEWS recently reported a house explosion down on 31st Avenue in Fort Smith earlier this morning.'

"Whoa Dad, go back to that," said a young male standing in the doorway of the kitchen holding a bowl of cereal. His father clicked back to the news.

'Reports are flooding in that no one was hurt, but the perpetrator is nowhere to be found. If you have any information about this incident, please call 911 or the number on the bottom of the screen.' A picture appeared in the upper right corner of the screen and showed the wrecked remains of the damaged house.

The young male's eyes widened in realization. "That's Katelyn's house!" He dropped his bowl of cereal in the sink, grabbed his jacket, and ran out the door.

"Aaron! Where do you think, you're going?" the man turned around to only to find himself alone.

Aaron grabbed his helmet, jumped on his bike, and pedaled as fast as he could down the street. Katelyn lived on the northern side of his neighborhood which was about ten minutes away, but he didn't get to far before he was stopped by police tape. They had the whole street blocked off. Aaron got off his bike and walked up to one of the officers nearby.

"Excuse me sir," He began when the officer looked up from his clipboard. "Could you tell me what happened here?"

"I'm sorry young man, but you can't be here. This is a crime scene," the officer began to walk away.

"No wait! I'm a friend of Katelyn's. The girl that lived in that house."

The officer stopped in his tracks and turned around. "A friend?"

Aaron nodded. "Do you know where I can find her?"

"She had been taken to the police station a few hours ago, for questioning," he replied.

"Thank you!" Aaron spun around and got back on his bike. He headed out of the neighborhood, down the street, and toward the police station which was located near the center of their town. Half an hour later, Aaron walked inside the station and up to the front desk. "Hi Officer Miring. I was told Katelyn was here. Do you know where she is?"

"Aaron it's good to see you! Staying out of trouble now?" A middle-aged man in greying brown hair asked.

"Yes, sir." Aaron replied with a nod.

"Good. Now you wanted to know where Katelyn was?" he asked.

Aaron nodded anxiously.

"I believe she was taken back for questioning by Officer Kim," the officer said pointing down the hall.

Aaron nodded and ran down the hall to Officer Kim's office. He knocked on the door. A few moments later it opened and Officer Kim poked her head out. She looked down to see the Aaron staring back with a worried look.

"Aaron! Please come in! We were just talking about you," she said gesturing inside.

"We?" Aaron asked confused. He walked inside the office to see Katelyn's mother who looked like a wreck.

"Aaron! Oh, thank goodness you're here!" Aaron's mother got up and wrapped him in a hug.

"What's going on? Where's Katelyn? What happened?" Aaron asked concern evident in his voice.

Officer Kim locked the door behind them and told Aaron to take a seat.

"I saw what happened on TV! Your house exploded…" said Aaron.

"I know. Aaron, you are Katelyn's best friend and I want to share something with you because I trust you. Can you trust me?" Katelyn's mother asked.

For a second Aaron looked uncertain, but then he gave a curt nod.

Katelyn's mother looked at Officer Kim, who gave her an encouraging smile. Katelyn's mother then looked back at Aaron.

"This morning," she began, "our home was attacked by an unknown organization. I had gotten an email earlier in the morning notifying me that my presence was requested at my work. I knew Katelyn had to stop by school that morning concerning a project, so I let her go. I didn't bother to check who sent that email believing it to be authentic, but when I reported in, my boss said he never sent a notification or email about me coming in at all. I thought that was strange so I re-checked my account, but the email I received vanished. I couldn't find it anywhere; not in my inbox, trash or spam. It was like it never existed. I was downtown and on my way out the door, when I my boss called me back inside. He had turned on the TV to hear the morning news when the next thing I know I see my house in flames. Of course, I immediately called the school, but they said Katelyn had already left for home. I then tried calling her, but she never answered. I kept thinking the worst; that my daughter had been inside…" Katelyn's mother paused to collect herself. "I later found out that she was safe and taken to the police station, so then I raced over here only to be told that she had been relocated to a safe house."

Aaron sighed in relief. So, Katelyn was safe; he had no idea where, but at least she was in good hands.

"Do you know who sent you the email?" Aaron asked.

"Not yet, but some technicians here are looking through my laptop for any clues."

Then there was a knock at the door. Officer Kim got up to answer it.

"Mrs. Simons, I believe we found something," a young technician said.

Both Aaron and Katelyn's mother stood up as he entered the room. He walked over to Officer Kim's desk and opened Mrs. Simon's laptop.

"We found this message embedded in a dark cyber network and traced it back through your email and we got a hit." The technician then pulled up a video feed and hit play.

The video showed a black screen which looked like nothing until red letters began to scroll across the top of it. It said: In a world that is starving itself through crime, disorder, and divided attention, we are an organization that liberates those in need. We have hidden behind the scenes and have taken part of other organizations and events around the world. These events bring about chaos and destruction, fights and terror. We feed off the fear of humanity and strive to take down society and the justice system it runs on. Your government is weak and we are strong. It is now time for us to take hold of our call and out of the shadows we come. Try your best to stop us, but remember we always get what we want. Who are we, you ask. No one knows. What are we?

We are Anarchy.

With that the feed cut to black. Everyone in the room stared at the screen in silence. This was more serious than originally thought.

"Has anyone else in the department seen this message?" Officer Kim asked.

"No." the technician replied. "This has only been viewed by the ones in this room."

"Let's hold onto this information and everyone here is sworn to secrecy until we can figure out what our next move is. Everyone understand?" Officer Kim asked firmly. Everyone in the room agreed.

"So, whoever this Anarchy group is, what exactly are they after?" Katelyn's mother asked.

"I do not know their whole intentions, Mrs. Simons, but I can tell you I figured out who they seem to be after." The cyber technician said.

"Who is that?" All three voices asked at the same time.

"They are after your daughter, Katelyn."


	4. Chapter 4

The Price of Freedom

Chapter 4-Reunion

The whole room was silent for about a second before the questions began to fly.

"You're telling me, that they-this Anarchy organization-is after my daughter? Why would they be after her? How did they even know about her?" Katelyn's mother asked getting out of her chair.

She went over to the cyber technician and grasped him by the collar. "Where are they?! Why when I get my hands on them, they are gonna wish they never surfaced!" She lowered her face until it was inches away from the poor technician's face. "You find this Anarchy group, you hear or you're gonna regret-"

"Whoa, there Mrs. Simons, easy now," Officer Kim said stepping in-between the two of them.

Aaron stared at the floor in disbelief. His best friend, Katelyn, a girl he grew up with from childhood was being targeted by this terrorist group known as Anarchy? He had the same questions as Katelyn's mother but his main one was why? Why was Katelyn a target and why now? If only he had gone with her to school that morning. Aaron looked up to see Officer Kim step in-between Katelyn's mother and the cyber technician.

The man's face was a bright red and he coughed to regain his composure. Flustered, he straightened his collar. Officer Kim turned to him.

"Find out as much information on this Anarchy organization and then report back to me," she said.

He nodded and she dismissed him. He closed the laptop, tucked it under his arm, and left the room.

That left the three of them alone once more.

"Have a seat Mrs. Simons," Officer Kim said pointing to her empty seat. Mrs. Simons sat down with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose control...it's just that I'm so worried about Katelyn and I took it out on that poor technician..." she placed her head in her hands.

Officer Kim went behind her desk and pulled up her chair. She looked at Aaron and Mrs. Simons.

"I know where your daughter and your friend is because I was the one who personally ordered that she be moved to a safer hideaway. If this Anarchy group was and is going after her, the police station would do her no good. I have connections with the FBI, CIA, Homeland Security, and whatnot, so I had some officers escort her to a new location. I am going to allow you two to be taken to her, but it is imperative that you do NOT tell her of Anarchy which means you are sworn to secrecy. The less she knows the better. Are we clear?"

"I made a promise to not keep secrets from my best friend," said Aaron quietly.

"Well, this secret is to protect her I'm afraid my son. So what will it be?" asked Officer Kim.

Reluctantly, Aaron nodded. Officer Kim looked at Mrs. Simons.

"Marilyn Simons do you agree to be sworn to secrecy about this new threat?"

"For the safety of my daughter, yes I do," said Mrs. Simons.

"Good. Now please follow me," Officer Kim said getting up and leaving the room.

They followed her down the hall and then outside to the back of the police station where two black SUVs waited for them. Officer Kim motioned for them to get into the second vehicle while she got in the front one. Forty-five minutes later, the vans stopped and they were let out. Aaron looked around him to see some old warehouses and an old processing factory.

"This place looks much safer than a police station," he muttered under his breath.

"Don't let these old buildings fool you," said Officer Kim as she walked by.

Aaron and Mrs. Simons followed her inside, down several hallways before they came to a large steel door. Officer Kim scanned her ID and the door opened with a click.

"Ms. Katelyn, you have some visitors," said Officer Kim to a young distraught looking girl who sat on a couch in the center of the room.

"Mom!" Katelyn cried flying across the room and into her mother's arms. "Your safe," Katelyn said burying her face into her mom's shoulder.

Her mom let out a light chuckle. "Of course I am. I was worried sick about you. Are you hurt?" Her mother asked pulling back and doing a once over on her daughter.

"No, I'm fine. Just a scratch here and there. The house took more damage than I did..." she said trailing off.

"Someone else wanted to see you too," Mrs. Simons said.

Her mother stepped back and Katelyn peered around her to see her best friend.

"Aaron!" she cried and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Katelyn, I saw your house on the TV. It was completely destroyed and I thought you were inside and I-I don't know what I would have done if I lost you..."

"Hey, it's okay and I'm here. See? I'm not a lost cause," Katelyn said smiling at him.

She turned back toward her mother. "Mom, what in the world is going on? Where's Angel?"

Angel was Katelyn's 5 year golden retriever, her other best friend.

"Angel, oh my goodness! I'm so sorry with everything happening I totally forgot to get her. She is safe. I had brought her to the vet before I left for work this morning and I dropped her off for her training exam. I told Ms. Murry I would pick her up in a few hours when she was finished."

At that her mom's phone rang. "Hello? This is Marilyn speaking."

Her mom covered the phone with her hand. "It's the vet. I'll be right back." She then walked into one of the other rooms to take the call.

Katelyn nodded and motioned for Aaron to follow her. She sat down on the couch and he took a seat beside her.

"This is a pretty slick place they've got here," he said looking around.

One of the agents in the room came over to them. "Can I get anyone something to drink? A water or soda perhaps?"

Katelyn asked for a water, but Aaron shook his head and told the agent he was fine for the moment. The young agent hurried away to get the water.

"Aaron, what the heck is going on? I mean from the very beginning my day has gone from bad to worse. First school then this?" she said gesturing to the stuff around her.

"What happened at school?" Aaron asked raising one eyebrow.

"Oh you're gonna get a kick out of this one. Remember that final geography project I told you about? The one with Amanda Tendols?"

Aaron nodded.

"Turns out she plagiarized her whole part and then blamed it on me!"

"What?! That's a new low even for her. I mean I know she is all out to get you, but plagiarism really?"

Now it was Katelyn's turn to nod.

"After I explained the whole thing the principle called each of us into his individually. He sent Amanda angrily stomping through his doorway."

"Well she should know better. Her dad is not going to be happy," said Aaron.

"You got that right," Katelyn replied. "I actually kinda feel bad for her. To go home and explain to her parents what happened. Ugh." Katelyn shuddered. "Thankfully, my teacher knew whose fault it was and gave me full credit for my part."

"That girl is something else. I tell ya. All blonde and no brains."

"Aaron!" Katelyn said sharply.

"What? You know I'm right."

Katelyn sighed. "I know. So I get hot drama this morning, and then I come home and BOOM my house blows up right in my face!" she emphasized by throwing her hands up in the air.

The agent returned with Katelyn's water.

"Thank you," said Katelyn. "Okay, here's what I don't get. Why my house? Why not Amanda's? Man life could be so much easier without that girl. I've been here my whole life and nothing like this has ever happened. Now my family and I are all over the local news. I'm sure this will make Amanda happy. I can just see tomorrow's school headline: 'Katelyn Simons: A Trajedy or Snuffed Out?' "

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Do you really have to be so dramatic?" he asked.

Katelyn punched him lightly in the arm. He faked a grimace.

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Aaron. I barely even touched you."

"Hey, who are you calling a baby miss I-am-older-than-you by six months."

Katelyn rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh yeah? Who beat who at the soccer game last Saturday?"

"It was a lucky shot! I'll get you next time!"

"Dream on, big boy!"

They both laughed. Then Katelyn's smile disappeared and her brow furrowed. Aaron watched her face as he saw something begin to form in her mind. Katelyn suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Katelyn? What's wrong? What did you just come up with?" he asked beginning to get concerned. He could imagine her thoughts turning over and over in her mind.

"Aaron, what if this attack wasn't random? I mean sure it totally came out of the blue, but what if it was a warning?"

"That's an extreme way to warn someone..."

"My point exactly. It certainly would get the message across real quick," Katelyn said before mumbling incoherently to herself.

"I'm afraid you lost me," said Aaron even more confused. He stared at her as she thought deeply. She seemed to be having an internal argument with herself.

"There's no way...but it might explain a few things..." He heard her mutter under her breath.

Still grasping his arm, she turned to him with a mixture of realization, fear, worry, and shock in her eyes.

"Aaron, what if this attack has something to do with my father?!"


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

The Price of Freedom

Chapter 5- Ally

Aaron's eyes widened. "Your father?! You haven't seen him in like over a decade. What would he have to do with this?"

Katelyn looked baffled. "I have absolutely no idea. I don't even know if he is alive. But you see this week marks something significant. I can't believe I didn't remember it until now. Aaron, today marks the anniversary of the day my father left, eleven years ago…"

Aaron nodded. He knew the story well because it was over her father's abandonment that their friendship grew even stronger. Without a fatherly figure in her life, Katelyn struggled as a young child and often kept to herself. With her mother working full-time as a trauma nurse, Katelyn was either left alone or had been at a daycare where she met Aaron as a young boy. From that day on they clicked and have been best friends since. To this day, they share everything. They made a promise to never keep secrets from one another because of the damage it could do unless it was absolutely necessary. Aaron grit his jaw. He hated keeping Katelyn in the dark about the organization that was after her. Personally, he thought it was stupid. If she knew of the enemy that was after her, it would keep her focused, and she wouldn't have to keep looking over her shoulder to see if someone appeared to take her out. He may have made a promise to Officer Kim, but he didn't agree to not help Katelyn figure out who was after her.

"Katelyn, if this is somehow connected to your father, we'll figure it out together, okay?" Aaron reached over and took her hand off his arm. He placed his hand on top of hers. "I made a promise to your mother to look after you and I intend on keeping it."

Katelyn looked up at Aaron and smiled. "I know you will. Aaron, you're more than a best friend to me. We may be from different families and only a few months apart, but you're like a big brother to me. When my dad left, I was an angry and hurt child because I didn't understand why he walked away without even saying goodbye or an explanation. The day I met you, my whole world changed. I wouldn't be able to deal with this craziness if I didn't have you to lean on. My mother was a disaster, but your family let her in and she's found her footing now because of it," Katelyn said her eyes beginning to brim with tears.

Aaron smiled gently at her. "Hey, now don't get all mushy on me. You know I'm not good with emotions."

Katelyn chuckled. "I know. Sorry, just give me a moment," Katelyn inhaled shakily. Sometimes a mention of her father set off a roller-coaster of emotions from anger to a waterfall of tears. "Geez, I'm turning into my mother. Great…."

Aaron laughed. "Say speaking of your mother, if this is about your father would your mother be any help?"

Katelyn sighed. "I'm afraid yes and no. Yes, because she was the last one to see him alive and she is the only one who knows him better than anyone else even his own parents. They were high school sweethearts and he served our country. I saw his World War 2 metals once in a glass case in his office, but my mom doesn't know about that so don't tell her. Anyways, my mother knows a lot about him, but she refuses to talk about her husband. She still wears her wedding ring, but I've seen no evidence of divorce papers anywhere. Once he left, she put everything of his away except for one picture. It's a photo of them when they were high schoolers and it sits on her lampstand. I've seen her stare at it for hours. When she isn't home, I take it out and look at it, but I have no idea who he is. He is a total stranger to me. For years, I've studied that picture but I get nothing just a flicker of a memory. A sensation of strong arms holding me up and then it's gone. In the picture, he looks quite skinny and sickly looking and honestly, at first I don't know what she saw in him. Though my mother claims it was "love at first sight." Katelyn made a sour face.

Aaron gave her a lopsided grin.

"Anyways, you know how she hates bring up the topic of him because it brings back too many painful memories of what she lost. Heck, even your parents tried to get her to talk and she wouldn't. And they're trained interrogation officers! She just shuts down and withdraws within herself. So, I don't know how much help she would be."

Aaron nodded. He knew Mrs. Simons hated talking about the past, but he knew they needed all the help they could get. "Katelyn, I think it's time your mom tells us what he knows about your dad."

"I agree Aaron because it may be the only way to preserve the rest of the family."

Together they decided they would confront Katelyn's mother on her husband's information before her past destroyed them all.

Aaron cleared his throat. He could no longer keep the secret of Anarchy from his best friend. "Katelyn, there is something I need to tell you. It's about this morning, there was a—" Just then, Katelyn's mother finished her call and she entered the room. She sat down next to them.

"Honey, that was the vet. Angel is safe and healthy. She passed her training exam and they said we can pick her up whenever," said Mrs. Simons.

"That's great!" said Katelyn. She then turned back to Aaron. "Now you were saying…"

Aaron opened his mouth to tell Katelyn about Anarchy when the main door to the compound opened with click. In came two agents followed by a man of authoritative presence. He saw the small group of them in the small seating area and headed over.

"You must be Katelyn Simons I presume?" He asked extending his hand. Katelyn looked confused, but she stood up and shook his hand. "Yes. That would be me."

The man extended his hand to the others who in return stood up to greet the stranger.

"Marilyn Simons. I am Katelyn's mother and that is Aaron Brooks, her best friend."

Katelyn took a second look at the man. She knew that face and had seen him somewhere, but her mind couldn't place it. She glanced over at Aaron who was also struggling with why this man looked vaguely familiar.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Katelyn's mother.

"For those of you who don't know me very well, I am a man of many faces, but I am commonly known as Agent Coulson."

Katelyn couldn't hide her surprise and let out a small gasp. "No way! I heard you died sir," she said bewildered at this phenomenal being standing before her.

"My death was greatly exaggerated. After what happened in New York I decided to lay low for a while. Now I'm back in the field when this new threat arrived," said Agent Coulson.

"A new threat?" Katelyn asked confused. She knew nothing of a new danger.

"Yes, please have a seat. I'll explain everything," Coulson said gesturing for them to sit down. Once everyone was comfortable, he relayed the latest intel he received prior to his visit. "I was sent here by the Director of what was once known as S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Director Fury?" asked Aaron.

"No, son. Director Maria Hill. Fury has been out of commission for a while now. She ordered me to investigate this new terrorist group that calls themselves Anarchy."

"So much for keeping it under the radar…" muttered Mrs. Simons.

"Pardon me?" asked Coulson glancing over at her.

"It's just that Officer Kim had us sworn to secrecy about this group and any information concerning it," replied Mrs. Simons.

"Sworn secrecy from who?" Coulson asked.

"From Katelyn…" she replied softly.

"Really? Because I told her to relay you the information I discovered since I had tracked them to your home," he sighed. "I'm going to have to speak to her about that."

"Wait, so you guys knew about this and weren't going to tell me?!" Katelyn exclaimed angrily. "Aaron, please tell me you didn't agree to this."

"I didn't at first and I was going to tell you, honest, but I didn't have a choice," he replied and stared down at his hands.

"Mom, when were you going to tell me? When they are at our doorstep about to kill us?"

"Katelyn, honey, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. This was meant to protect you. In the end, it turns out to be just a big misunderstanding."

"Yeah and what if it hadn't been a big misunderstanding?" said Katelyn crossing her arms over her chest. She glared at her mother.

"I'm sorry Katelyn, I—I don't know."

Katelyn sighed and then looked up at Agent Coulson. "Please, sir continue about this Anarchy group."

Coulson cleared his throat. "Right, anyways my department and I have been tracking groups such as this one for years. They have never physically showed themselves which makes it nearly impossible to link any individuals to them. We can't track them and when it looks like we got a hit, they disappear and we are left with a dead end. Several days ago, however, we found a message from them embedded in the dark web. I believe it was the same one you saw on your laptop Mrs. Simons."

"Wait a minute, how do you know about that?" asked Aaron.

Agent Coulson cocked an eyebrow at him like he should really be asking that question.

"Right, never mind…" said Aaron.

"As I was saying, this group known as Anarchy is extremely dangerous and have rumored connections with major historical events even as far back as before the World Wars like their video claims. They have stirred up some trouble recently in quite a few presidential and businessmen assassination attempts; several of which have been successful. My team and I believe they might be the ones who attacked your home. However, strangely enough your home doesn't match up with any of the patterned data we have been collecting on them. They have claimed responsibility for many of the successful assassinations over the past couple of years. They targeted single and rich men and women within the business world. Your family doesn't match that profile and it might be a coincidence or fluke, but we are taking every precaution necessary. If your home wasn't a target, then we might be looking at a lone wolf agent that may or may not be working with them. If you are a designated target of Anarchy, then we need to know why and if there will be any more attempts on your life in the future."

"Wow, I would have never guessed that. I feel much more confident having a name to the group that might be after my family and I, instead of being kept in the dark," said Katelyn sternly. "So, what now? I can't live my life hiding in a rundown warehouse in the middle of nowhere! If I am a target, this group will find me, but I'm not going to sit around and wait for it to happen."

"I know, which is why I am releasing you," said Agent Coulson.

"Wait, so your telling me to go back and live my normal life like nothing happened?" Katelyn asked perplexed.

Yes, and that is because I have very limited options for you. From this day on I am marking you as a potential target meaning life as you know it is about to change. Due to your home being destroyed, you will be relocated and kept under the highest surveillance. After some time if nothing else stirs then you may not be in any danger at all. Anarchy doesn't know that we know they possibly are targeting your family and I want to keep it that way. So, you will be attending school and living life like normal. My team and I will be in background, though you may not know it. This is to keep you safe and if trouble arises we will meet it head on," replied Coulson.

Katelyn didn't know what to say. She felt helpless, but there wasn't anything she could do. She looked over at Aaron who staring at the floor and then at her mom, who was watching her almost sympathetically. She turned back to Coulson who seemed to be awaiting some sort of reply.

"I understand," she said quietly.

"Good, now if you have any questions please do not hesitate to contact me," he said handing her a small piece of paper with a number scrawled across it. "Now, if you'll excuse me I would like to have a word with your mother."

Katelyn nodded without a word.

Coulson got up with Katelyn's mother and entered another room.

Once out of earshot, Katelyn sighed and stared down at the piece of paper Coulson gave her.

"Katelyn." She looked up to see Aaron looking at her. "I'm so sorry for not telling you about Anarchy. I was about to but then Agent Coulson showed up and he kind of spilled the beans."

She smiled at him. "Look, it wasn't your fault and I'm sorry I got mad at you. I just don't know what to think. I never asked for this spy stuff and now that Agent Coulson is here, I am just confused and scared. I feel like this is bigger than he is letting it on to be."

"I had the same feeling as well and I don't like it. I believe we can trust him, but I think he is hiding something. I just don't know what it is."

"I agree. I mean the guy works for S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and heck, he even knows the Avengers!"

Aaron laughed. "You want to ask him, don't you?"

Katelyn turned to look at him. "Ask him what?"

"Oh, come on, don't play dumb."

Katelyn stared at the ceiling and smiled. She was a huge Captain America fan and this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Sure, she was from a small town and small city, but thanks to television and the internet, even the most desolate places had heard of the Avengers—Earth's mightiest heroes. Katelyn turned to see Aaron watching her.

"Fine, so I want to ask him. Big deal, but I doubt he has the time for it. Besides, we all know you dig Black Widow."

Now it was Aaron's turn to be embarrassed. "Shh! Not so loud!" he whispered glancing nervously around the room.

Katelyn chuckled. "I knew it!"

"Are you kidding me? She's like 20 years older than me! Plus, she's way out of my league."

"Uh-huh…" Katelyn glanced over toward the room that her mom and Agent Coulson disappeared to. "I wonder what he's talking to my mom about?"

"Oh, you know probably tips on Kung Fu fighting in case some Anarchy agents show up. Or maybe he's asking for her famous chocolate chip cookie recipe. Family secret, right?"

Katelyn cocked her head. "Really, Kung Fu and chocolate chip cookies? That's the best you could come up with?"

"What? It's totally possible," replied Aaron.

Katelyn rolled her eyes. "When we get out of here, I am going to need some food. And I'm pretty sure some serious counseling."

Aaron chuckled and watched as Katelyn laid her head back on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Nudge me when they get back," she said.

"Okay," replied Aaron. He then took out his phone and began to play Pokémon Go.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

The Price of Freedom

Chapter 5 part 2: Ally

Meanwhile, Agent Coulson took Mrs. Simmons into another room and shut the door. Marilyn went over to one of the beds. It creaked as she sat down. She placed her head in her hands.

"Phil, I knew this day would come somehow or another."

Coulson paced the floor in front of her. After several silent moments, he stopped.

"Does she know?"

Marilyn sighed. "No, she doesn't. I haven't told her."

"This is bad news. Anarchy isn't a face to reckon with. I haven't told you yet what I found, and it isn't for the children's ears. I have sent out several mission teams trying to track Anarchy down or what we thought was them. Some were physical engagements and other were strictly recon. Marilyn, those agents never made it home. Once their coms went dark, that was it. We never heard from them again. It was like they disappeared. No bodies were ever found by the retrieval teams once we discovered something was very wrong. The only thing we found recently was this," he said taking out his phone. He pulled up a picture and showed it to her. On his screen was a photo that contained a message. It said: _What was once lost has now been found. All who get in our way will be crushed under the forces of our people. We cannot be stopped. We are Anarchy._ The message was signed with a large A and a red handprint. "These messages have all been the same placed at the last known location of the missing agents. Anarchy has been the hardest and worst group S.H.E.I.L.D., or whatever is left of it, has ever faced. This enemy from the beginning has been invisible and yet have been everywhere at the same time. They don't just strike from the shadows, but in broad daylight at any time. There have been no visible patterns we can trace to locate them. We don't know what their ultimate goal is, but I doubt it's world domination because they would've tried something by now. Until we know more we need to keep our heads down and eyes alert. Marilyn, I need you to tell Katelyn about her father. If he had anything to do with this attack, Katelyn may be in more danger than we thought."

"Phil…I—I can't. I made a promise to keep her safe and hidden."

"Marilyn, listen to me. Keeping that secret from her is putting her in more danger. If Anarchy knows who her father is and knows of her existence, then they will use that as leverage against us. We can't afford that to happen."

"So, how is exposing her out in the open safer? Coulson, you are making my daughter a target!"

"I know, but if it means drawing out Anarchy, then it's the best lead we have."

"No. Find another way, but you are not going to use my daughter as bait. I don't care what clearance you have or what the President orders you to do, but Katelyn is under my protection. I want agents watching her constantly if I am not around. Once this whole thing blows over, I will tell her about her father. Until then it is too dangerous for her to know. I made a promise to someone and I intend on keeping it." With that Mrs. Simons got up and stalked angrily out of the room.

[Meanwhile, back at the police headquarters…]

Officer Kim shut her office door behind her and locked it. She walked out to front lobby and nodded goodbye to Officer Miring at the front desk. She got off work early due to some of her overtime. Though it was the middle of the afternoon in Fort Nelson, British Colombia it was still early spring, which meant cooler temperatures. She wrapped her light brown suede semi-heavy jacket tighter around her. She got into her Ford Fusion and started the engine. Half an hour later she turned into a small diner. Once inside she found a quiet booth in the corner and waited for a server. A young woman came by.

"Would you like the usual ma' am?" she asked pulling out her order pad.

"Yes, please. Could I also get some black coffee?

"Any cream or sugar?"

"Cream please. No sugar."

The young woman nodded and disappeared to fulfill the order.

Officer Kim pulled out her laptop and phone. Opening her private email, she clicked on a new message from a secure, but unknown sender. She read it carefully tapping her nails across the table. She then clicked on the attached files and opened several classified documents. A thin smile crossed her elegant face, but it didn't reach her eyes. Taking out a black USB from her purse, she plugged it in and pulled up pictures of a young girl standing before a burning house. She attached them to a new email in response to the one she received. She hit send and closed her laptop and put it away.

A few minutes later, her black coffee arrived. She nodded her thanks and put one creamer cup in. She watched a young couple enter the diner with intertwined hands and take a seat on the far side. Officer Kim sighed. This was her favorite diner to go to. Here she could be away from her work and enjoy the perks of being alone.

Once her food arrived, she dug in hungry from the stress of that day. She took one last swig of her black coffee, paid the bill, grabbed her belongings, and left. Once back inside her car, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. A man in a groggy but gruff voice answered.

"This better be good Angela."

"Sorry to wake you, but I sent the documents you requested. They took the bait and are doing exactly as you predicted. Our plan is a go."

"Good. They won't know what hit them and when they do, it'll be too late. You have my permission to initiate phase two. Code is ready to move when the hour comes."

"Copy that."

With that Officer Kim hung up the phone, opened her door, and crushed the phone with her boot. Satisfied she gathered the broken pieces, placed them in a bag, and stuffed them into her purse. She started the engine and drove out leaving a trail of dust in her wake.


	7. Chapter 6

The Price of Freedom

Chapter 6- New Plan

Aaron elbowed Katelyn in the side when he saw her mother and Agent Coulson enter the room. Katelyn's eyes flew open and then she shot a glare at Aaron.

"What? You said to nudge you when they returned," he said with an innocent look.

"Not that hard," she replied rubbing her side. Katelyn looked up to see her mother looking slightly angry. _Geez, what did Coulson say to her in there?_ She thought to herself. Katelyn moved over to allow her mother to sit down next to her on the couch.

"Are you okay, mom?" she asked worried.

Her mother gave her a comforting smile. "I'm fine. Let's listen to what Coulson has to say."

Katelyn nodded but noticed her mother avoided any eye contact with the agent.

"So," Aaron said as they all got settled. "What's the plan?"

"Well, I am clearing all of you to return to town and carry on with your lives. There is nothing else you guys can do for us, so my department and I are going to take it from here," replied Coulson.

"So, that's it? We go back to living like nothing happened?" exclaimed Katelyn. "Does anybody here not remember that my house blew up right in front of my face? What about this Anarchy group? How can one ensure they aren't going to pop up again somewhere? Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Katelyn, I know you're concerned for your family, but I'm afraid this work is out of your league. You've been a very brave young lady, but unfortunately, I don't have the answers you seek. I will let you know if I find anything, but until then my highest priority is to keep you safe. I have agents standing by and your new home has been taken care of. Since your family and possibly friends—" Coulson paused and looked at Aaron, "could be a target, I don't want you to be more involved than you already are. Are we clear?" he asked in a firm tone.

Katelyn sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now let's get you to your new home."

One hour later, Katelyn stood in front of her new home. All three of them stood wide-eyed and jaws agape at the house before them. It looked exactly like their old house that got blown up only twice as big.

"It's beautiful…" Mrs. Simons whispered amazed.

"How is this even possible?" asked Katelyn turning to Agent Coulson.

"Company secret," he replied giving her a wink. He tossed her a set of keys to the house. "Welcome home. Now try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone," he joked, but with a slight tone of seriousness to it.

Katelyn laughed. "No promises."

Katelyn handed the keys over to her mom who promptly grabbed Aaron and tugged him inside, though he attempted to scramble away with no success.

Agent Coulson began to make his way down the sidewalk toward his awaiting vehicle.

"Wait!"

He turned around to see Katelyn running after him. She stopped up short.

"I—I wanted to say thank you for well…everything. I know I can be a pain to put up with at times, but I'm glad you have our backs. I could have never guessed THE AGENT COULSON would come to help my family."

Coulson smiled at her. "It's my job to keep families like yours safe."

Katelyn nodded and opened her mouth to ask something but then closed it. She turned around to go back into the house.

"You want to meet him, don't you?" he asked.

Katelyn's eyes widened and she spun around. "Him?"

"Yes. Captain America."

"What? How do you know I—"

Coulson laughed. "I can always tell when my fellow Avenger fans are around. Plus, you're wearing his symbol on your shirt."

"Right, pretty obvious huh?"

"I also have a feeling Aaron would want a few minutes with a certain assassin of his," said Coulson.

Katelyn's eyebrows shot upward. How in the world did he know?

"Don't worry, I'll arrange something and let you know." Katelyn stared at him speechless. Agent Coulson winked at her, turned around, and climbed into his car and drove away. Katelyn smiled and then ran back into the house.

Marilyn couldn't believe it. Their house was exactly like it was before the explosion. Granted it was in a different neighborhood, but still close to school and to the roads she took to get to work. That replication technology really worked; granted it was made by Stark technologies, but it still surprised her. She was in the kitchen when her phone beeped. It was reminding her to pick up Angel at the vet. Aaron sat in the living room talking to his father and explaining his sudden disappearance that morning. He told him was fine and would be back later that night.

Marilyn smiled. She knew Mr. Brooks was an understandable parent and that he would be worried when his son vanished that morning with no explanation. Their phones had been turned off and confiscated when they entered Officer Kim's headquarters. It wasn't until they returned with Agent Coulson, did they get them back. She looked down on at her phone. It was 3pm. She looked up to see her daughter come in.

"Hi, honey, I need to go pick up Angel from the vet. Are you and Aaron okay staying here until I get back?"

"Hi mom, yeah we'll be fine."

"Good. There is food in the fridge, so make whatever you guys want. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, bye!"

Katelyn watched her mother pull out of the driveway and then walked into the living. Aaron had just wrapped up his phone call with his dad. He sighed heavily.

"Sometimes I wish my father wasn't an ex-cop."

"Why's that?" Katelyn asked taking a seat next to him.

"He literally sent out a missing child's report, that is until the police department told them I was fine and was visiting you. He is so overprotective."

"Ha, you're telling me. Have you seen my mother? Ever since my dad left, she's been on constant alert and using her "hawk" vision. I swear she knows what I'm doing even when she isn't around." They both laughed.

"I just hope he doesn't ground me for a month," said Aaron.

Katelyn smiled. "Well, you are not going to believe this!"

"What?"

"Agent Coulson said he wanted to arrange for us to see Cap and Widow."

"No way?! You asked him?"

"Actually, I didn't. He already knew."

"What? How's that possible?"

"I have no idea, but he said, 'I can always tell when my fellow Avenger fans are around.'"

"Wow. For a guy with no visible superpowers, he certainly has a knack for picking up those kinds of things."

"Yeah, you got that right."

Katelyn got up and went into the kitchen. "Hey, you hungry?"

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Aaron replied and went to join her.

"I can make us some sandwiches if you want," said Katelyn rummaging through the pantry.

"Yeah, that sounds good. What do you want to drink?" Aaron asked.

"I'll have some milk. There should be some in the fridge. I'm going to make a PB and J. What do you want?"

"Got any ham and cheese?"

"Yes, we do."

"I'll have that. Are the dishes in the same place?"

"Yeah, they should be. Upper right side."

A few minutes later, they both sat down to sandwiches, chips, and a drink. Aaron immediately dug into his food, but Katelyn stared at her plate.

"Is there something wrong?" Aaron asked concerned.

"Aaron, I'm worried."

"About what?"

"My mom. She looked angry after Agent Coulson talked to her. I don't know what to make of it."

"Hmm. I'm not the greatest at picking up emotions, but I agree with you. I would what those two were talking about. Do you think it was something that he didn't want us to hear?"

"Perhaps, but there's something else. It almost seems like they already know each other."

"How could they possibly know each other? Your mother seemed very surprised to see him enter the room this afternoon."

"Your right. Plus, my mom is a trauma doctor and I've seen the place where she works, and trust me it's legit. Agent Coulson lives in a whole different world full of spies, cool technology, and superheroes. I doubt they could have ever crossed paths, but who am I kidding? Perhaps I am just being paranoid because of everything that's happened in the past few hours."

"Maybe, but don't forget this is Fort Nelson and Coulson lives in NY or something, so how did he end up here?"

"Beats me."

"Well, like you said, if this does have something to do with your father, then Katelyn you need to expect the unexpected."


	8. Chapter 7 part 1

The Price of Freedom

Chapter 7 part 1-Recon

They sat munching on their lunch in silence when Katelyn's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey! It's mom. Are you two enjoying lunch?"

"What?! How'd you know we were eating—"

"Really Katelyn? I left two hungry 16-year-old's at my house after a day of extreme measures. I'm sure food was the first thing on your minds when you walked through the front door."

"Ha, I see your point. Anyways, what's up? Everything okay with Angel?"

"Angel is fine. I am on my way home, but I called because work paged me and they need my help. So, meet me out front in half an hour and bring her inside. Can you do that?"

"Yes. Can Aaron and I take her out on a walk later?"

"That's fine. Go scout out the neighborhood, but I want your phones on you always. Text me before you leave and when you get back to the house. Are we clear?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good. I'll see you in a bit then."

"Okay, bye!"

Katelyn put her phone away and turned toward Aaron who downed the last part of his sandwich in a large bite.

"My mother is on her way back with Angel. Her work called her so she'll be leaving right after, but she said we can go out and explore the neighborhood with Angel while she's gone."

Aaron nodded his mouth full.

Half an hour later, her mother's blue Chevy Malibu turned into their driveway. Katelyn ran out followed by Aaron. Angel waited excitedly, wagging her tail from the backseat. She barked loudly wanting to get out. Katelyn opened the door and Angel exploded out into her arms.

"Hey, girl! I missed you too!" Katelyn said hugging Angel around her neck. She grabbed her leash, put Angel down, and handed her to Aaron who bent down and scratched behind her ears. She nosed his hand for any treats, but finding none went to sniffing around his feet.

Katelyn walked over to her mom who gave her a quick hug and kiss goodbye.

"Katelyn, your bikes were put into the shed behind the house. Aaron, do you need a ride home?" Mrs. Simons asked.

Aaron looked up. "No thanks. I can bike home, it shouldn't be too far or my dad can come pick me up."

Katelyn's mother nodded and turned back to her daughter. "I don't know when I am going to be home so make whatever food you can find in the fridge for dinner."

"Okay. Aaron and I are going to leave for our walk with Angel in a few minutes. I'll text you when we get back to the house," said Katelyn.

"Sounds good. Take care and call me if you need anything. Bye, Aaron!" Katelyn's mother got back into her car, shifted into reverse, and drove away.

Katelyn turned back towards Aaron who was attempting to untangle himself from Angel's leash that wound itself around his legs. Katelyn walked over to help him, and tried to grab Angel who ran out of reach. Soon she too was caught in the leash with Aaron. Together they flailed helplessly when Angel suddenly lunged to the right. Her momentum pulled Aaron backwards onto his seat and Katelyn fell with him landing on his chest.

"Umph!" Aaron looked up to see an astonished Katelyn looking down at him.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Katelyn asked looking slightly embarrassed.

Aaron chuckled lightly his chest rumbling. "I'm fine. You?"

"Well, thanks to you, yes," she replied swiping a stray piece of brown hair away from her face. She rolled off him and went to work at untangling their feet.

Aaron stood up and extended a hand helping Katelyn to her feet. They both looked down at Angel who cocked her head and stared at them innocently. Katelyn put her hands on her hips and shook an accusing finger at Angel. But Angel wanted none of it and scooted past her owner and down the driveway. Katelyn spun around and fought with Angel for control of the leash.

"Well, looks like we're heading out," Katelyn called back to Aaron who watched her amused.

Eventually Angel calmed down when she noticed that something changed from her surroundings. She had to sniff every tree, rock, mailbox, and blade of grass. The three of them explored the west side of her neighborhood which consisted of a small community park surrounded by thick forests and a small pond. They continued north and walked by several rows of single homes. Katelyn had been moved to a neighborhood 5 miles south of Aaron house. Since they lived in the small town of Fort Nelson in British Colombia, CA, they had a small population of around 4,500 residents. Away from the business of city life, tourists often came up to spend a relaxing weekend, taking in the wildlife and nature.

The town was known for its peaceful environment and there was little to no excitement which was why the events of the past 12 hours was crawling all over the news. Word spread quickly in small towns. Those who heard about the explosion thought it was a military training exercise, an arsonist, or a burglary gone wrong. Due to confidentiality, no names or current information on the perpetrator had been released and Katelyn hoped it would stay that way. As far as she knew only a handful of people knew who the potential enemy was.

Katelyn got yanked out of her thoughts when Angel decided to stop. She looked back to see her staring at a man in his forties who was out mowing his lawn. A low growl erupted from Angel's throat. Aaron studied the man and raised a questioning glance at Katelyn. She shrugged back.

"What is it girl?" Katelyn asked observing Angel's hair standing on end.

The man noticed them watching him across the street. He smiled and waved. They waved back.

"Come on, Angel. There's nothing to worry about," she tugged at Angel's leash who reluctantly pulled away. They started out again and began to make their way back towards Katelyn's house. Angel walked patiently in-between her owner and Aaron, ears alert and nose twitching. A few of the homes were for sale Katelyn noticed, but the neighborhood was quiet. Granted on a Saturday most of them were either out running errands or inside watching television.

"Do you notice anything strange about this neighborhood?" Aaron asked suddenly.

Katelyn turned to look at him. "No. What makes you say that?"

"Most of these homes are either for sale or are single units."

"So? There are also seniors and young couples living in some of them."

"Exactly."

"What's strange about that?"

"There's no large family homes like in my neighborhood."

"True, but this is also a smaller community than yours is."

"I mean think about it. Remember when Coulson said he had assigned agents to watch over your family?"

"Yeah, so?"

"This would be the perfect place for undercover work."

Katelyn laughed. "You watch too many crime shows."

"I'm not kidding. If I were an agent I could live in a single-family home that's in a quiet neighborhood with only one entrance and exit point."

"Do you see any government looking vehicles around here?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"No, but that's cause their either in the garages or hiding in plain sight. You know that convertible across the street from you is probably one."

"Yeah, right and the old lady across the street might be working for Agent Coulson. I can just picture her with binoculars watching my front door for any Anarchy agents. I mean Aaron, she's like 85 years old! Come on!"

"You can always teach an old dog new tricks," Aaron replied smirking.

Katelyn shook her head. "Besides if someone dangerous showed up, Angel would be the first to notify me. She's just on edge because this is all new to her. So many different sights and sounds. She'll settle in eventually. Isn't that right girl?" Angel wagged her tail happily as if in agreement.

Aaron shrugged. "I'm just saying appearances can be deceiving."

"Well if I run into anyone who might be an undercover agent, you'll be the first to know."

"Okay, keep me in the loop."

"Yes sir, Agent Brooks." Katelyn gave him a mock salute.

Aaron laughed. "Speaking of Brooks, I really should head home before my dad and mom question me to the bone."

"They certainly love getting your report of daily events."

He nodded. "I guess it runs in their blood being former police officers."

They walked back up Katelyn's driveway. Aaron opened the front door for her, and then followed her inside. Katelyn snapped off Angel's leash who promptly went to her food bowl.

Katelyn quickly texted her mom they were home from the walk while Aaron went to call his father. Katelyn sat down on the living room couch and waited for Aaron. A few minutes later he joined her on the sofa.

"So, got much homework for next week?"

"Yes. I have trigonometry worksheets, a math exam Friday and English quiz on Wednesday. No major projects though. What about you?"

"I got algebra homework, a paper due Tuesday in Biology, and that English quiz."

"It's unbelievable!"

"What is?" asked Aaron caught off guard at her sudden outburst.

"Despite my house blowing up, a new enemy that's after my family, and who knows what else, I am still stuck with homework! Just my luck!"

They looked at each and laughed.

"Well I am going to head home," said Aaron getting up.

"Okay, let's go get your bike."

Katelyn led him out back and opened the shed doors. Aaron's bike leaned against the far wall next to hers. He wheeled it outside and hopped on, snapping on his helmet.

"I'll see you Monday?" Katelyn asked.

"Yep. I'll be there. Good luck on your homework."

"You too."

Katelyn waved goodbye, watching him pedal down the road before disappearing down the road. She shut and locked the shed, and walked back into the house. Angel greeted her with a friendly woof.

"Come on girl, let's go upstairs." Katelyn climbed the stair wearily. She could feel the day's events catching up to her. She opened her bedroom door expecting something to be different, but everything was the way she left it that morning. It was like deja' vu all over again. Kicking off her shoes, she flopped down on her bed and sighed. Angel jumped up and laid down next to her. Exhausted from everything, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 7 part 2

The Price of Freedom

Chapter 7 part 2-Recon

Meanwhile at Redburn Trauma Center, a woman in black heels, a red blouse, and black pants strode confidently down the hallway. She walked past the receptionist who nodded and gave her a smile. The woman took her badge out of her purse and clipped it to her shirt and continued at an urgent pace. As usual, doctors and nurses scurried about around her. For a Saturday, the lobby was surprisingly quiet. She walked past a boy with a nasty cut on his forehead. She smiled gently at him as she passed. To her left down a separate corridor led to the emergency helicopter pad if someone was needed by air. She moved forward past the main surgical bay, private patient recovery rooms, and a second small waiting room. She turned right and hit the elevator bank. The doors opened and a doctor in scrubs ran out with a nurse who followed him with a clipboard. She got on the vacant elevator and hit the 3rd floor. In mere minutes the doors opened and she stepped out into another patient floor. She took a left past the individual rooms and stopped in front of a door that read _Medical Personnel Only._

Taking her badge off she swiped the electronic card reader and the door opened. Inside was another room full of backup medical supplies and equipment. Moving to the back of the room she slid her finger along the cracks in the wall until it caught next to a small indent. She pressed it and a small panel opened next to her hand. She quickly typed in a series of numbers, re-swiped her card, and put her hand to the wall. A thin blue line scanned her handprint. It beeped. The light turned green followed by an electronic buzz. With a click the door, embedded perfectly into the wall, unlocked and she stepped through. The doors behind her closed with a resounding whoosh resealing itself into the wall behind her.

Satisfied, she clipped her badge back on and walked into a large room full of several computer monitors. She strode over to a young man hunched over in concentration at one of the computer screens.

"What's our status, Rory?" the woman asked.

"The men are in place as we speak," he replied typing away on the keyboard.

"Good. Where is the Director?"

"In her office, ma'am."

The woman spun around, heels clicking, and headed towards a large office in the corner of the complex. She rapped her knuckles on the door. A large burly man opened the door motioning to come inside. The woman entered a large but simple office.

"Mr. Locks, please wait outside," a voice said from across the room. The man nodded and left. An elegant, but athletic woman sat in a plush black chair twirling a pen in her fingers. She stared vacantly at the far paneled wall across the room.

"Director, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Please have a seat," she said gesturing to the couch in front of her.

"Agent Coulson had to fly to Washington, DC to take care of something for me, otherwise he would be here."

The Director got out of her black chair, picked up a small clicker, and hit play. A screen behind the woman on the couch lit up.

"I was digging around some old files of mine when I came across this," the Director pulled up a document that was stamped CLASSIFIED across the top in large red letters. "This is the mission report from the Navigator case several years ago, I believe you are familiar with it?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, I had been assigned a team to investigate a drug warlord selling drugs, guns, and government secrets. With the mission a success, it was closed quickly. Why are you bringing it up now?"

"There was an agent that served on your detail during that mission. His name was Daniel Riles, correct?" the Director asked. She pulled up a photo of him taken as a young agent.

"Yes. I remember him, but he was killed two years ago on an active assignment. He was a good man and an even better agent."

The Director clicked to the next screen. The photo was grainy, but there was no doubt it was the same man. He was dressed in civilian clothes—jeans and a blue t-shirt, had a small beard, and a black baseball cap on. "This was captured three days ago, on our surveillance photos."

The woman's eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure it's him, not an imposter?"

"Yes, facial recognition software confirms it. We double checked and triple checked. It all came out as a positive match. One of our off-duty agents recognized him. He called in the report and had us check it out to ensure he wasn't imagining things. Once we confirmed it was him, we told the agent to follow him at a safe distance. He successfully scanned the man's plates, and we found his alias."

"If this is Daniel Riles, then we have a problem. How does a dead man resurface after an autopsy confirmed his death and a crowd of friends, family, and relatives attended, let alone witnessed his funeral?"

"I don't know, but it gets worse."

"What? Worse?"

The Director nodded solemnly. "My department has done some digging into his phone and emails. We believe he has had contact with our latest enemy, Anarchy. This is not a confirmed positive, but I want to take every precaution necessary. If he is working with or connected to them in any way, then it means we have a rogue agent. I want you to follow him and see if he holes up anywhere even if it is temporary. This is to be strictly recon and surveillance because I don't want to spook him into disappearing again."

"Is this a solo mission?"

"No. My team has been observing his movements and the latest report was him entering the Wilson library. Whatever you do, do not engage with him unless absolutely necessary. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Director."

"Good. Once you find the place of his residence, notify me. When the time is right, I will send in an extraction team for questioning. I want to know if it's him, where he has been, who he has been in contact with, and why he seems to have connections with Anarchy. Any questions?"

"What other agents do I bring?"

"Take Ramirez and Stephens with you. I will set up the extraction team and they will be on stand-by."

The woman nodded in agreement and stood to notify her team. She headed towards the door when the Director spoke.

"One last thing, Agent Simons," said Director Maria Hill. "If this guy is in deep with Anarchy, your daughter is in more danger than ever. I highly suggest you tell her of her father. He may be out of the picture now, but in the end, we may need all the help we can get, including him."

Agent Marilyn Simons gave a slight nod and exited the room. She notified Ramirez and Stephens to get ready for a reconnaissance mission and to meet her outside in ten minutes. She would brief them on the way out. Heading quickly into the locker bank, she grabbed some equipment, her favorite hand gun, and made her way downstairs using the back exit. Once outside, she checked her gun and ammo, before safely tucking it away. A few minutes later Ramirez and Stephens met her outside. She told them they would take two separate cars and patched them into the coms after quickly explaining the mission's details. With no further questions, she looked at them and nodded.

"Let's go."


	10. Chapter 8

The Price of Freedom

Chapter 8-Trouble

They arrived at Wilson library, and the three agents, dressed in civilian clothes, made their way toward the front entrance. Daniel Riles, the man they were after, was still confirmed to be inside the building. Agent Simons told the team to split up and search for him. She would take the first floor, Ramirez the second, and Stephens would sweep the third. If they found Daniel and he had the brilliant idea of trying to evade them, they were to notify the others via their coms, and follow him. Marilyn nodded at the other before they took different directions to their designated areas. Marilyn straightened her jacket, checked her hand gun, and com and headed toward the large gleaming glass doors.

With her head on a swivel and senses alert, she sent a quick text to her daughter, Katelyn, that she would be working late that night. Snapping her phone shut, she noted the time and strode past the library's front desk. Though they lived in a small town, the Wilson library was a state-of-the-art facility. Founded by the successful business owners Carrie and Don Wilson, it really was something spectacular to visit. There were three floors full of books, periodicals, movies, and more each accompanied by floor to ceiling windows that had an outlook onto the town's main plaza and Monnet Park. Inside were two coffee shops and areas for private study and even a small children's play area. Two years ago, it had been officially named a landmark for the town.

Marilyn scanned the front entrance and the first coffee shop, but came up empty. She then headed over to the research center and pretended to scan for a book. Using the aisles as cover, she moved from one to the next searching for Daniel. There was no sign of him. She then moved to the other side in the teen section, though she doubted he would be there, but one never knows. It was clear. She wandered over to the technology section and sat down behind on of the monitors. As she waited for it to turn on she did a quick 360 but she didn't see him anywhere. The computer refused to boot up so she wandered over to the main quiet section of the floor and scanned the crowd. There were mainly single women, a few older couples, and a woman rocking a sleeping baby. Marilyn hoped the rest of her team would have more success than she did.

For a Saturday afternoon, the library was quite busy. Teens giggled to one another over their phones, some read books while others feel asleep in the lounge chairs. There was enough background noise so Marilyn checked in with her team.

"This is Simons. The first floor is clear. Do either of you have eyes on him?"

"This is Stephens. The third floor is clear. No Daniel Riles."

They waited for Agent Ramirez and moments later the com buzzed.

"Ramirez here. I found him, but we have a problem."

"Go Ramirez. What's the problem?" asked Marilyn.

"I have eyes on Daniel. I thought he was alone until a woman came over with a small child. The young girl jumped in his lap and he began to read a story to her. Simons, I think this guy has a family."

"Really? His records show no marriage status. It could be a niece or cousin perhaps."

"No. I've observed them for a bit and he and this woman are close, and I don't think he's planning on leaving anytime soon."

"This is strictly a recon mission so there is no way we can pull him away. I don't want to alert him to our presence, so Stephens meet me downstairs in the coffee shop. Ramirez, keep an eye on them. If I know Daniel, he likes to take his time with thins. Notify me when they move," said Marilyn.

"Roger that."

About an hour later, Ramirez hit the com.

"Simons, they are headed towards the elevator. Scratch that. They are taking the stairs."

"Good. I sent Stephens outside to watch what car they get in. Make your way down here and get ready to move."

"Where are you going to be?"

"It doesn't matter. Just follow my orders."

"Yes, ma' am."

Marilyn watched Daniel descend the stairs with the woman and the small child.

"Stephens, they are headed toward you."

She watched as her agent headed over toward them.

"Excuse me. Could you guys tell me where the Summit Coffee shop is?" asked Stephens.

Daniel immediately grabbed the woman's hand and began to pull her along.

"Honey, wait. This poor woman is just asking for directions," the woman smiled at Stephens. "You head on inside and it's on the second floor to your left."

"Thank you so much," Stephens then looked down at the little girl who clung to her mother's side. "What a beautiful daughter you have."

"Thank you," said the woman smiling proudly. The little girl ducked behind her mom.

Stephens nodded at the couple and then continued into the library's entrance and disappeared inside. The man and woman continued to the parking lot, but then headed toward the city bus terminal. Marilyn told Ramirez to get the car and to have Stephens follow him. Marilyn watched the bus pull up as the three of them got on.

"Ramirez, follow that bus. Stephens there are three stops before the next major station. I need you to see who gets off so follow the road that runs parallel to the highway before the station. We will rendezvous there unless they got off before then."

"Simons, what if they split?" asked Ramirez.

"If the woman and child get off alone, leave them. Our mission is Daniel Riles. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Agent Simons."

"Good, the bus is getting ready to pull out so get in position and stick to the plan."

Marilyn got into her car and drove out onto the main road. She then passed the bus and headed towards the second station. Once she arrived there, she parked and waited for any updates. After a silent fifteen minutes, Marilyn's com crackled.

"This is Ramirez. They haven't exited the bus yet, and we are five minutes away from the second station. What's our move?"

"Stick with the bus. If they get off pull into the parking lot and we'll follow them from there," Marilyn replied.

Five minutes later the bus pulled up and out walked the passengers. Among them was the man, woman, and small child. They headed over to a parked silver Honda Accord. They got in, started the car, and exited the parking lot. Marilyn pulled away from the bus, and got behind them allowing one car in-between. She notified her team and Ramirez pulled out along behind Marilyn. Stephens joined them on the road a few cars behind. The road now split into three lanes. The silver Accord sat in the middle lane with Marilyn behind while she sent Ramirez into the far left lane and Stephens to cover the right. Ten minutes later the car exited into a large neighborhood. Ramirez took over the front followed by the rest of the team. The Accord turned down a heavily forested lane before turning a corner and vanishing.

"This is Ramirez. I'm afraid I lost them. Their gone."

"They couldn't have gone far. Pull over into the park and we'll do another sweep. No one just disappears like that," said Marilyn.

The backtracked and that's when they found it. A hidden driveway.

"Okay, guys new plan. Ramirez, you stay with the car in case things go south. Stephens you're with me. We are going to observe on foot. If he leaves again, I want you to follow him."

Marilyn and Stephens grabbed their binoculars and headed back towards the hidden driveway. Staying in the shadows of the late afternoon sun they slowly crept forward. The drive wound back and forth like a snake trail but remained relatively flat. Soon enough they came to the front entrance and an electronic locked gate. Stephens spotted the car parked to the side of the two-story home. Marilyn looked at her watch. It was 6pm-dinner time.

 _Homes in this area don't have locked gates unless one is trying to prevent someone from coming in or going out. So why would Daniel have a locked paddock unless he was hiding something?_

Marilyn motioned for Stephens to check the car. She took out a small disk with x-ray technology and sent a thin beam along the ground and into the car. She looked at the scanner hoping to find anything, but the car was clear. The two of them took cover behind some bushes and pulled out their binoculars. Marilyn detected movement inside near what she assumed was the kitchen. She presumed that the woman was making dinner. Suddenly, the front door opened and the man let out a small white dog. It trotted down the steps and into lawn where it stopped to sniff the air. It then began to advance toward the electronic gate. Marilyn motioned for Stephens to freeze. Though the pup was small a threatening growl emerged from its throat. Thankfully the dog couldn't go further than the front gate. It must've scented them because it started barking until the man yelled harshly scolding it.

"Stop barking at the squirrels and finish your business. You can play tomorrow."

The little dog whined in protest and let out one last excited yip before wandering to the other side of the lawn do to it duty. Marilyn watched it through the leaves as it scampered back into the house. _That was a close one. How could I be so careless? I should've known from the doggy door they had!_ Marilyn mentally kicked herself for that rookie mistake. Thankfully it was a small dog and not a Rottweiler or German Shepherd. Marilyn motioned for Stephens to go back down the driveway. She stopped her before they reached the end.

"Are you close enough to get the tracker on?"

"Ha Marilyn, you know I am more than capable," Stephens said with a sly smile. She took out a small silencer from her jacket.

"Good. Put the tracker on and then meet us back at the park."

"You got it, boss."

Marilyn made it back to her car followed by Stephens a few minutes later. She gave Marilyn a thumbs up. Marilyn nodded when her phone rang. It was Director Hill who wanted an update.

"We located him and followed him home. Stephens place the tracker on him so we know if he makes a move," said Marilyn.

"Good," replied Hill. "The extraction team is ready. You are no longer just on observation, but I want you to be ready to take him down if he gets out of hand. I've discovered some new information on him, but I am confirming that is true. Until then see where he goes, who he talks with, and if he is heading anywhere. Call me if you need anything else."

"Okay. Hill I need the extraction team to be on standby because my agents and I ran into a slight obstacle."

"What's the problem?"

"Daniel isn't alone."

"Is he meeting with someone or his Anarchy contacts?"

"No, something worse."

"Hydra Agents? AIM? Don't leave me hanging Agent Simons."

"There is a woman and child—a young girl 6 yrs old maybe."

"That is bad. Do you think he plans on leaving later tonight?"

"That's what I am waiting to find out. I believe he is eating dinner with his family or presume to be with them, but I am not 100% sure."

"Let's wait for a bit. If he doesn't move, say in the next hour, then we will need to draw him out or bide our time which risks losing him again. What's the possibility of him using this child and woman as cover?"

"Our observations at the library confirmed that he is close with the girl. However, there was no wedding band seen on either of the adult parties. If this is his true wife and daughter, I don't know how deep they are in with him or if they truly know who he is at all."

"If it isn't his real wife and child then you need to separate them."

"Got it. Agents are up and ready and I have you on speed dial. I'll keep you updated if we find something. Simons out."

Marilyn got off the phone with the Director and explained the plan to Ramirez and Stephens. The three of them waited for the next 45 minutes until bright headlights shone down the road. The tracker beeped turning red and flashing until it remained a steady light. The car had been activated. Marilyn signaled for them to start their engines. The tracker followed the electronic satellite map of the neighborhood. It began to move down the street away from them. Marilyn speed dialed the Director.

"He's on the move."

"Is he alone?"

"Unconfirmed. I am working on it."

Marilyn tapped her com. "Ramirez follow him and tell me if he is alone."

"On it!" said Ramirez.

Marilyn watched as Ramirez shot out of the parking lot and onto the road. All three of their vehicles were equipped with satellite GPS so they could all locate each other anywhere in the world. Marilyn flashed her lights at Stephens. She wanted her to follow Ramirez.

About ten minutes later, Marilyn's com buzzed.

"This is Ramirez. Daniel Riles is alone and is headed toward the Marina Bay off of Walt Street."

"Did you hear that Director?" Marilyn asked into her phone.

"Yes. I am sending the team out. All coms are on and we are a go," said Hill.

"Alpha Team One, this is Agent Marilyn Simons. I am heading this operation under the orders of Director Hill. Daniel Riles, presumed to be a rogue agent unless further notified, is our target. I want you to head out to Wester's Marina Bay. Spread out. I want all entrances and exits monitored, but do not engage with him unless prompted to."

"Simons, this is Ramirez. I am afraid there is going to be some trouble."

"Go Ramirez. What is it?"

"He is getting on the Queen Fort."

"The Queen Fort? Are you sure?"

"Confirmative. I have eyes on it right now. There looks to be some sort of party going on. If Riles plans on meeting with someone inside, he is going to use this party as a cover. So, what's the plan Simons?"

"Director, can you get eyes on the Queen Fort?"

"Yes, give me a minute."

"Ramirez, does it look like the boat is going to move out anytime soon?"

"I'm afraid so. I just saw one of the engineers begin fueling, so I'd say half an hour tops before she is released into the waters. We have some time, but not a lot."

"Okay, Ramirez. Stephens is on her way. She should be there soon as well as the extraction team and myself. I want you to meet them there and prep three of them to go with you and I. Stephens is to stay back with the final four for backup."

"Simons, this is Director Hill."

"Yes, Director I read you."

"Agent Sikes was able to gain access to the Queen Mary's cameras and scanners. It is a party, but there seems to be a guest list. Nearly everyone has come expect for a foreign business woman and her partner. They are from Geneva, Switzerland. We discovered their flight was cancelled and can't make it tonight. This is your opportunity. Take it. I am sending you files via your phone with more details on why they are here along with some IDs. If you need any more backup I can have a team ready in five minutes."

"Great. Thank you, Director. I'll let you know when we get him."

"Stay safe, Marilyn. If this guy is headed where we think he is going, who know what you are about to find."

"Got it. I am pulling into the Marina. I'll check in later. Simons out."

Marilyn hung up the call and then pulled up the documents she was sent. She scanned it briefly and then called Ramirez and the agents over to her. Getting out of her car, she walked over to him.

"What's the plan Simons?" he asked.

"Suit up."

"What?"

"We have a party to crash," she said handing him an ID she had printed from her car.

They had about 20 minutes until the boat left at 8pm. Marilyn found the check in station and went inside to change with Ramirez in tow. Ten minutes later they both emerged dressed to the nines. Agent Maxwell codenamed Koala handed her a phone, some documents in a purse, and her ID. Her and Ramirez were now Mr. and Mrs. Tournier, a couple that owned a large Swiss bank in Geneva. Simons told Stephens and the remaining agents to wait back on the main land. She explained the plan that they were to board the boat and find Daniel. They would then pull him into a private lounge and offer him a deal. According to the paperwork Hill sent, bankers were always on the lookout to make private money exchanges and dealings with individual business men. If they could get Daniel to bite, they would talk him into following them off the boat later that night to sign some papers after the party. If he didn't bite or if they ran into trouble, they would have to improvise.

"Everyone ready?" Simons asked her team.

Her team nodded and they set out.

"Simons, how are we going to get this to work?" asked Ramirez nervously.

"Stick to the plan. You are to be silent at all time unless I say. Understood?"

"Yes, ma' am."

"Good, now it's time to see how rusty my French is."


	11. Chapter 9

The Price of Freedom

Chapter Nine: Special Guest

Agent Simons set her jaw after quickly scanning her documents. Everything was in order. Now all that remained was to finish the mission. Internally, she prayed that everything would go smoothly. She motioned to her guards and to her "husband" Ramirez. Tonight, they would be posing as Mr. and Mrs. Tournier, a couple that owned a Swiss bank. The original couple let's just say they had a flight delay. Marilyn was dressed in a simple white cocktail dress with heels and she carried a small hand purse. Ramirez was dressed in a formal business suit attire. He kept fiddling with the tie. Marilyn shot him a look.

"Sorry, I tied it too tight," he said sheepishly.

Marilyn rolled her eyes. Ramirez hardly every dressed up, so it took a lot just to get him to wear nice pants. Heels clicking, she narrowed her gaze and started toward the Queen Mary. She was a high-class cruising vessel once out of commission until she had renovations done about a year ago. It was the perfect spot for a party and a secure place for shady deals to go down. Her smoke stacks rose high into the evening sky like two sentinels standing guard over a queen. Ramirez caught up to her and matched her stride.

"I must say Mr. Tournier, you know how to clean up well."

"Thank you, my lady. You too look lovely," replied Ramirez with a nod.

They started down the gang plank to the awaiting ship. Marilyn handed the guards her and Ramirez's ID's and invitations. They had the upper hand because no one had yet met the original Tournier's and they liked to do things by the books. Director Hill and her team would take care of covering their digital footprints. The guards quickly scanned their ID's and when the light flicked green they were waved through. As they continued down the gangplank and onto the ship, they were greeted by several other guards who escorted them deeper into the vessel. They reached the second floor that held a huge dining and entertainment area. The room was spacious having been elegantly dressed in white tables and matching red velvet chairs. In the far back was a full functioning bar, and several bartenders were filling up an assortment of drinks and placing them on trays. Marilyn knew that this was to be an elegant party but she received intel that there was to be a special guest that would be appearing that night. Who knows how Hill figured that out though she couldn't narrow down who specifically. At least not yet. That would be Marilyn's job if things went well enough.

Marilyn's assigned men followed behind warily keeping an eye out for anything out of place. Posing as Swiss bankers had their advantages. They could bring their own security detail as an extra measure. The ship's security nodded at them before leaving them alone. Already there was a good number of guests there about twenty-five Marilyn mentally scanned. She knew that there would be several more before the actual night started officially. A bartender came over to them and offered drinks. Marilyn smiled and took a glass of champagne. Her husband followed suit and together they walked over to one of the unoccupied tables.

Several minutes later a woman in her late thirties walked over and joined them. She was slim build, medium length black hair, tanned, and dressed in a red thin strapped Maxi dress.

"Hello, mind if I join you?" she asked. She spoke solid English but with a slight Australian accent.

Marilyn smiled. "Of course."

The woman extended her hand. "Mira Brown."

"Elena Tournier and my husband David," replied Marilyn shaking her hand. She didn't bother keeping the French accent from showing. Ramirez shook her hand as well.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Tournier tell me what brings you to these waters? I hear you are from Switzerland."

"Yes. My husband and I just inherited my father's banking company after he passed two months ago. We were in the financial district before then. Now we are making the transition to becoming full-time CEO's for the company. What about you Ms. Brown?"

"Please call me Mira. I am the executive assistant to Mr. Riles. I handle his personal details and arrangements for clients. I am told that he would like to meet with you at some point tonight to talk about some business matters."

"Yes. We received his interest in a business arrangement."

"Very well. Until then please enjoy yourselves and I will let you know when Mr. Daniels would like to speak with you," Mira nodded before moving on to another table.

Marilyn looked over at Ramirez who gave her a knowing look. Mira Brown was definitely a woman to look out for. Though she may be dressed pretty and said all the right words, she had the body language of ex-military. Marilyn picked up on her Australian accent, but it wasn't quite the natural tongue. Marilyn had spent three years in Australia as security detail before she had gotten married and moved from the U.S. to Canada. The fact that Mira was ex-military meant nothing because anyone her age could've been. But the fact that she was working with a man that might have ties to a really dangerous terrorist organization bent on having a fallout with the government was something completely different.

Marilyn and Ramirez continued to play their parts and over the next hour they met a slew of guests from real estate agents to private contractors. There were even a few young college adults there with their parents who were preparing them for the real world. They met several larger international bankers as well as private accountants. After conversing and sharing their interests and the like, someone up front tapped on the microphone. It was a man late forties broad shoulders and a stunning smile but one that failed to reach his eyes. He spoke with a rough Russian tongue.

"Welcome to the Queen Mary. My name is Mr. Petrov. My associates and I have had a keen interest in each one of you. You were all invited here because we all share in the same vision. Governments across the world have taken from their people. Not just money, but our jobs, welfare, and our very lifestyles are being formed by their own interests. This cannot go on any longer. Enemies are now allies against this worldly government threat. We are proposing a new world plan but I need your willingness to help. Will you join me and my fellow comrades to bring about a better world? A world that will be safe for our future children and dreams. No more bowing at the feet of powerful mongrels. They are weak and we are strong. They may have the numbers, but we have the spirit. Now who's with me?"

The room let out a roar of agreement and raised their glasses.

Mr. Petrov narrowed his eyes as he scanned the crowd. "Now as proof that we want your specialized services please take out your phones and check your messages."

The room became quiet and no one moved. Then slowly they began to take out their phones to see a text message. Marilyn opened hers to see that $500,000 had been transferred to her undercover private account.

"Now tonight you will be meeting with several members that made this all possible. All of you have been assigned to someone according to your professions and we will discuss individually the role that you will play to make our vision possible."

Several people in the crowd started clapping their hands. Marilyn nodded in mutual agreement, but a feeling of dread began to slowly settle over her.

Mr. Petrov waited for the room to settle before he announced their special guest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present to you a man that has contributed his life, career, and investments to make this vision possible. Please give a warm welcome to the one and only Damian Crogan."

The man himself didn't look that impressive, but that's not why so many people feared and admired him. He was escorted up to the podium while his guards stood on either side. The man stood at 5 ft 10 inches with a slim muscular build. His auburn hair was cut short and it accented a clean shaven angular jaw. His narrow nose led up to his most prominent feature. His eyes. They were grey blue like storm clouds, but they could change in an instant to an icy coldness.

Marilyn fought against her natural instincts of fight or flight. Damian Crogan. So, this was where he had been hiding. He was a man that Shield had been after for decades. He was wanted by several government agencies for the belief that he had ties to some of the most dangerous terrorist organizations, and now Marilyn believed that more than ever. Forget about Daniel Riles. He was merely a pawn. Damian Crogan was the king of the whole board. He was the one pulling the strings.

Marilyn joined the applause though every fiber of her body revolted cheering for this guy. Just what was she about to get her team into?

Damian nodded and looked over the crowd with an analytical gaze.

"Thank you for welcoming me onboard this grand vessel. The Queen Mary is one of my favorite cruising ships. Now as Mr. Petrov had explained you were all chosen and selected for a role in a much bigger plan. I unfortunately cannot disclose that plan to you. Nobody likes spoilers, but I can tell you that this plan will change the world for the better and you will be there to witness it. I am delighted to meet you all and am looking forward to meeting you all in person. Please disperse amongst yourselves, enjoy the refreshments, and tour the ship."

With that Damian stepped back and let the room erupt in applause. Eventually everyone started to mingle amongst themselves. By now the Queen Mary was halfway across Lake Atilian, her engines rumbling strongly. Marilyn turned to her "husband".

"Honey, shall we take a step outside? I am in need for some fresh air." It was code for we need to talk.

Ramirez smiled and held out his arm. Marilyn took it and they made their way to the upper decks. Evening had settled casting an orange glow on the surface of the water. Ramirez and Marilyn had been in the field together for nearly 15 years. This meant they knew how to read each other's thoughts and feelings without saying it directly. It became very convenient when they went undercover and it was this exact situation that they flourished at it.

"Elena, I think your father's company would be very interested in this new investment," said Ramirez. _(Director Hill will want to know about this new development)._

"I agree. Once we have gathered all of the transferred documentation, we can begin the company." _(Once we gather all of the intel that we can, we need to alert Shield)._

"You know your father was a great man, even though I know your relationship with him was distant," said Ramirez. ( _I can't believe this "special" guest was Damian Crogan)._

"Though he was distant, he was a good businessman, but he had many secrets," Marilyn said staring out at the water. _(We need to figure out what his new world plan is)._

"At least the business has a good starting point." _(Mr. Riles may be our way in)._

"Yes."

"Mr. and Mrs. Tournier. Are you enjoying the party so far?" a voice said behind them.

Marilyn turned around to see Mira Brown walking towards them. Marilyn smiled.

"Yes, it has turned out to be a lovely evening."

"I am glad you think so. Mr. Daniels is ready to meet with you. If you would please follow me," said Mira guiding them toward the back of the ship.

"Of course. We are eager to meet him as well," Marilyn said following her.

Several minutes later they came to a locked door. Mira scanned it and it opened with a click. They followed her down several beige carpeted hallways and finally to a door guarded by two armed men. They nodded at Mira and opened the door for them. The room opened up to a lounge complete with a mini bar and a grand piano. There were two large couches and chairs covered in an expensive red velvet covering that sat in a semi-circle with a glass table in the middle. Seated on them was Mr. Daniel Riles and next to him was Mr. Crogan.

Mr. Riles immediately got up to greet them. Damian Crogan remained seated. His face gave away nothing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Tournier, I am delighted to meet the daughter of a good friend and businessman such as your father. I apologize for not attending his funeral. Business matters you see," said Mr. Riles.

"Apology accepted. He passed away peacefully, but he also wanted my husband and I to join in his _specialized_ transactions as well. We got word of your business offer and henceforth have come to see it through," said Marilyn taking a seat across from them.

"Very well. Now I am sure you would like to get down to things immediately, but as you see our special guest is here. Mr. and Mrs. Tournier, Damian Crogan."

Damian stuck out his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you." His voice was grave, but Marilyn detected a hint of malice behind his pleasantries.

She and her husband returned his handshake.

"Since my father's passing, my husband and I have been working on the transition of taking over his company. You mentioned in your letter that you were interested in some accounts?" Marilyn asked.

"Yes, but more specifically we are interested in his off-shore accounts," said Damian firmly.

"We?"

"Yes, Mrs. Tournier—that is Mr. Riles and I. We have some investments that could attract some unwanted attention. Ones that can't be stored necessarily under regular circumstances."

Marilyn smiled thinly and nodded. "Of course. I would be happy to set you up with those. Is there a particular number of accounts you will be requesting?"

"Just one for now, but I am also in need of a Pandora's box."

Marilyn nodded.

Pandora's box was another name of a heavy insulated vault that only a few people knew about. It kept a client's most valuable investments and anything else they wanted away from prying eyes. Marilyn had to deal with one of them during some undercover work in Europe. Some of the most recent ones were developed by the world's best technological business known to man: Isencorp. They recruited the best web developers, engineers, scientists, hackers, and anyone else they considered a good investment. Made of solid titanium it was virtually impenetrable, unhackable, and untraceable. They were scattered around the world and to get access to one you needed to know the right people.

Shield currently has a list of buyers and sellers though it doesn't have everyone on it. Shield knew that the original Elena Tournier's father's company owned several. When they tracked down the personal invitation sent to them, they knew something was up. Then several days later they traced that invitation back to Daniel Riles, a man now considered a rogue agent.

Marilyn took out her purse and quickly jotted something down. She then passed the papers over to Mr. Crogan who scanned it. Satisfied, he passed it over to Daniels. Marilyn watched their faces closely looking for anything that seemed off. There was nothing of the sort.

"Mrs. Tournier, this looks very promising. Your father was known to have some of the best security vaults in the world. I will be holding you to his standards."

"Of course, Mr. Riles. I would expect nothing less. I have the official paperwork here if you are ready to sign."

He nodded and took out a pen from inside his jacket. Marilyn handed him the necessary documents and she had each of the men fill them out and sign them.

"Now we have not yet discussed the notion of payment," Marilyn said taking back the papers. She directed the question at Mr. Riles. He turned toward Damian who then spoke.

"Money is not an issue. We can send half over now and the other half when we see the vault in person."

"That will be just fine. What is your timeline for seeing the vault?"

"My colleague and I will be in the country for another week before heading back over to Europe. Two weeks from now we will meet you at the designated coordinates that you showed us."

"Perfect. Are there any other accommodations I can get for you or for your Pandora box?"

"No. That will be all, Mrs. Tournier."

"Very well then gentlemen. Thank you for doing business and for hosting this wonderful party." Marilyn said getting up and shaking their hands. Her husband followed suit.

Daniel Riles pointed them towards the door. "I assure you this investment will change many lives."

Marilyn managed a smile, but his words sent a chill down her spine. Taking her "husband's" arm, they followed his assistant back to the open deck.

Once they were alone, they grabbed a seat and watched the boat slice through the still waters. Ramirez moved closer to her so their shoulders were touching. Marilyn knew it was merely used for their cover, but it still felt foreign to her. She was still married, even though her husband was no longer around. Ramirez was like a brother to her. She knew she could rely on him for anything and he would come through.

"How are you holding up, really?" he asked softly.

Marilyn sighed. She wasn't sure if this was the greatest place to discuss this topic at the moment. Though she scanned for cameras and hidden microphones and found nothing, she still felt like she was being watched. Ramirez got the message and stared back out across the water.

Then Marilyn laughed. "These heels are killing me. My feet aren't like they were in high school. Did you know I used to wear the ones that were like six inches tall?"

"No way seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I used to dress in knee high purple socks and dance around my room with my sister."

"You're kidding?" Marilyn turned to look at him eyes wide.

He nodded.

"Funny, because I can barely get you into a simple suit and tie."

"I'm a changed man."

"You're not wearing those socks, now are you?"

"What? No! Like I said I'm a changed man," Ramirez said smirking.

Marilyn smacked his shoulder laughing.

"Did you wear neon yellow shoes with them?"

"You bet!"

"I can't believe your sister would let you walk out of the house."

"Yeah, I really gave her a hard time back then."

They continued light-hearted chatter before deciding to interact with the other guests. It was a good opportunity for them to build some of the client's profiles. After a few hours of chatting and more drinks, the two of them found an empty table in the corner and sat down. Marilyn was getting tired, and the boat was scheduled to return to the docks in the next half an hour. She glanced at her watch. It was nearly midnight. Many of the people she had met seemed like pleasant folk just wanting in for whatever this new world plan stuff was. Though no one really knew exactly what it was. Information was slim like hunting for bread crumbs with no idea where the whole loaf was. Marilyn had met several people though that triggered her internal alarm system. Though they weren't armed there was a different air about them. They didn't stand out necessarily from the crowd, but they didn't quite fit in either. One group in particular were some local business men who dealt in international goods trading from Egypt. One man owned a whole fleet of cargo ships while another owned several private railway systems.

She met a local gems dealer, more bankers and investors, and some stock marketers, as well as several people involved in travel. Marilyn knew they held ordinary jobs, but who knows what they agreed to with Mr. Riles and Damian Crogan behind closed doors. For all she knew, they could be blackmailing them. Marilyn rubbed her temples. A pounding headache was beginning to form.

About twenty minutes to docking, Mr. Crogan appeared again. The room immediately stilled and the man didn't even need to say a word. Creepy. His demanding presence suffocated any relaxed air right out of the room. His words were direct and to the point with a dangerous cold clip to it.

"Thank you all for coming. I am glad to have met each and one of you, and your future contributions. Keep in mind that we all support the same vision. A vision of a better world. A world with more opportunity and freedom. I also want to thank our wonderful host, Mr. Riles for bringing this event to life."

There was a warm round of applause. Mr. Crogan continued.

"We will be landing in about fifteen minutes, so please take your last drinks and refreshments. I wish you all a good night and a safe journey back home. Thank you."

The room rumbled back to light conversation as guests gathered their remaining belongings and finished up conversations. Right on schedule, the Queen Mary came to a standstill her engines softly rumbling to a halt. Marilyn followed Ramirez out with their guard right behind them. He led them to the parking lot where he motioned them inside their designated car.

Marilyn hit her earring. "Director Hill, did you get all that?"

"Yes, Agent Simons. We have some more news, but I need you to see me in person. However, that can wait till tomorrow morning. I called off the extraction team and sent them and Stephens home. Tonight, ended up more reconnaissance than I hoped, but perhaps that was for the best. If we had gone after him it could have triggered an international incident considering so many foreigners were at that party even if they were just investors. You and Ramirez go home. We have another big day, so I need both of you alert and present. Please report in at 9 am. Do you have any questions?"

"No, ma' am."

"Good. Have a good night then."

The line clicked dead. Ramirez turned to Marilyn. "So, what did Hill say?"

"For now, it's been more reconnaissance than she wanted, but she has more information for us tomorrow that we need to look over. We are to report at 9 am sharp."

"Did she want us in tonight?"

"No. She said to head home."

"Got it."

They sat alone in the car with their own thoughts till their driver pulled them into the parking lot of Redburn Trauma Center. For safety protocols, their cars had all been brought back once they had boarded the ship. Ramirez was dropped off at the first level. Marilyn nodded at him.

"Good work tonight Ramirez. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Simons."

Five minutes later Marilyn was dropped off on the second level. She gave a thumbs up to her driver who nodded before working his way back down to the underground garage.

Half an hour later, Marilyn pulled into her driveway. She parked the car in their garage, locked it, and went inside. The house was dark, but she saw Angel come down the stairs. She patted her head.

"Hey, girl. You've been keeping an eye out huh." The golden retriever wagged her tail.

Marilyn slipped off her coat and heels and placed them in her work bag. Her bedroom was a floor down from her daughter's, so she quickly changed into her lounge wear and then went to check in on her.

She slipped inside and had to suppress a laugh. Katelyn had fallen asleep surrounded by her school books and pencils. Clearly, she had been studying for her upcoming math exam. She took the books and placed them on her desk before gently moving her daughter back under the covers. For a minute, she just stared at her sleeping face. _What have I done?_ She wanted to desperately tell her daughter everything, but she knew it would just put her in more danger. Sighing, she wiped a strand of loose brown hair away from Katelyn's face and kissed her forehead. Angel had jumped back up on the bed and laid down.

Marilyn got up and left leaving the door slightly ajar before disappearing back downstairs. She grabbed her laptop and quickly typed up a report. Glancing at her clock she saw it was nearly 1 am. She hit print, closed her computer, and then placed the papers in a beige file and tucked it away in her bag that was ready for tomorrow. Yawning, she got up and turned off her light. Tomorrow would bring problems of its own and Marilyn had a bad feeling about what they were about to find out.

Meanwhile in a small hotel in the next town over the phone rang. A shadowed hand picked it up.

"Report."

"It worked. We have what we need to finish phase one."

"Good. Did you get what I asked for?"

"Yes, I have it."

"Excellent, leave it at the drop site. I'll collect it on my way home."

"Does _he_ know about it?"

"No, nor is it his concern. You know your orders. If he gets too close or is at risk of being compromised, take him out. We can't have anyone stand in our way, not even one of our own."

"Yes, sir. May I ask about the family? What will you do with them?"

"They will be dealt with in due time. Until then they are under my protection. Is that understood?"

"Very clear, sir."

"Good. I will see you in London in a few weeks. The board is expecting an update by then."

At that the line went dead. The shadowed figure got up from his chair, and went to lit a cigar. In the light of the flame, a sickening grin spread across his lower face.

"Let the games begin."


	12. Chapter 10

The Price of Freedom

Ch. 10: Pressing Matters

Marilyn glanced at her watch. It was a quarter after 9 am and Director Hill had yet to appear. Both Stephens and Ramirez had arrived ten minutes early and were getting their files for new information. For a Sunday morning, the traffic was light and Marilyn knew Director Hill was a prompt woman. Something must have come up. Marilyn took out her phone ready to page her when the office door opened and in walked the Director.

"Good morning. I apologize for the wait. I had a phone meeting that went overtime. Now that I am here let's get down to business." Hill walked over to her desk and pulled out her clicker. A monitor beeped to life in the front of the room. "Last night, the three of you encountered several people onboard that are either on our watch list or on INTERPOL. Damian Crogan is one of them. We have been looking for this man for years. After his disappearance in Europe 12 years ago, we had little hope of him surfacing again. But, now I stand corrected."

"He is certainly up to something and it has to do with a Pandora's Box," said Marilyn.

"A Pandora's Box?" asked Stephens surprised.

Marilyn nodded and quickly brought Stephens up to speed on what she had missed.

"Yesterday, I did some digging of my own and I found this," said Hill pulling up another screen. "Remember six months ago when that shipment of Canadian military grade arsenal was highjacked while on its way to the U.S.?"

Everyone nodded.

Hill continued. "And a week later, there had also been an internal cyber attack that fried several hospital systems in France. No one thought they were related due to the times and locations, but what we didn't factor were those involved. One was a gang who had problems with armed forces and the other was a 25-year-old gamer with health issues. All members are currently serving time and seem unrelated until I found this." Hill then pulled up a picture of a symbol of a hand with a crudely drawn "A" across it. "This had been found inside a notebook of the gamer at his home after police arrested him. This same sign was then scrawled across the cell wall of one of the gang members one month ago. Now how is it that a gamer in France happens to know the same symbol as a gang located halfway across the world that is connected to a newly discovered terrorist group?"

"I have no idea, but this is Anarchy's doing. It's scare tactics. They are sending a message that they are everywhere and yet are untouchable." Marilyn shook her head in disbelief.

"Have they been interrogated about how they came across this symbol?" Stephens asked.

"Yes, but it was all gibberish and nothing useful," said Hill.

"There's got to be something we can work with," said Marilyn. "Were their motives for their actions personal or for Anarchy?"

"They were deemed personal at first and remains so until further evidence is discovered," replied Hill.

"Okay, so have there been any other developments worldwide that have been claimed by terrorists?" asked Marilyn.

"Yes, but none of them have been traced back to Anarchy except the message that was sent to us earlier."

"Did these two groups have anything else in common besides the symbol?"

"No, nothing else was discovered and their cases were closed months ago. That is where I am stumped. There has got to be more evidence somewhere of a connection. A common symbol between the two doesn't justify anything. And besides both of their schemes were stopped so what was the whole point of it?" Hill leaned back against her desk with a sigh.

"What I want to know is how Daniel Riles and Damian Crogan know each other," piped up Stephens. "And for how long."

"You're right Stephens. We have more pressing matters to deal with especially with the involvement of a Pandora's box," said Hill. "I'll keep working on the other problem, but for now let's focus on Riles and Crogan."

"Well, we know the two of them are working together on something and they want to store things in an offshore account. Not to mention this new world plan of his. We could be dealing with anything from nuclear attacks on major countries to biological warfare weapons," said Marilyn.

"We could bring Riles in and see if he knows anything," suggested Stephens.

Marilyn shook her head. "I don't know how deep he is into it. If he doesn't know enough and is just the show boy for Crogan then we aren't going to get very far. I have a feeling Mr. Crogan is the one pulling the strings and Riles is only going to be useful for a limited time."

"The guy seemed skittish around Mr. Crogan, so I think his act of confidence was just for show," said Ramirez.

"For all we know, Mr. Crogan could be blackmailing him into participation."

Ramirez nodded. "Wouldn't surprise me. We know the man is fully capable of that and more."

"Okay, so what exactly are we dealing with here?" Hill asked.

Marilyn took a deep breath. "I'm to meet Mr. Crogan two weeks from now at the designated coordinates we gave him. He said he had some business to attend to for a week here before heading back over to Europe. This means if he's making any more deals we need to follow him and see what he's up to."

"I agree. The tracker on Mr. Riles car is still active so I want you guys monitoring it. For now, he is our only connection to Damian Crogan. Unfortunately, we can't intercept him until we learn more of his plans. Government agencies have been trying to track this guy down and we managed to find a lucky break, so let's make good use of it. If Crogan gets through our fingers again I fear we may lose him forever," said Hill. She walked back to her desk and grabbed three beige folders and passed them out to the agents. "Tomorrow, the real work begins. This is the latest intel we could find on Riles. I have agents watching the house 24/7 as well as the woman and child. We don't know yet if they know who Riles truly is or if they are just caught in the middle. If they begin acting suspicious or seem to be in danger, I will bring them in for questioning."

Marilyn and her team nodded.

Hill continued. "I want you to study these reports, add any more notes of your own, and then be ready to hit the ground running. Report back here tomorrow at 7am sharp. I can assure you I won't be late this time."

"Understood," all three of them replied.

"Dismissed," Hill turned on her heel to open the door. Marilyn filed out last when Hill stopped her.

"Good work out there last night, Agent Simons. Hopefully, we can figure out whatever his "New World Plan" is before he unleashes it on the world."

Marilyn gave her a slight smile. "Me too and before it's too late."

Hill nodded and then tapped her earpiece as a call came in. Marilyn turned and headed toward the locker room to grab her things.

Katelyn stared listlessly at the bowl of half-eaten cereal in front of her. Her mom had left her a note saying she had to swing by work that morning for a meeting and then she would be back. Katelyn sighed. She had woken up from a nightmare last night and she could still feel the edges of it clinging to the back of her mind like spider webs. Angel nudged her leg as if she was trying to comfort her owner. Katelyn reached down and patted her head. There was no use trying to mope around all day. Her mom would probably be back in the next hour or so which meant she had an hour to clean her room. After last night's study session, it was a wonder none of her books ended up crinkled beyond repair after falling from her bed.

She quickly finished the rest of her cereal, put the dishes away and then went up to her room. All her textbooks and notes were splayed across the ground. She was a very organized student and one of her worst pet peeves when things were stockpiled everywhere. After the stress of the events of yesterday, Katelyn wasn't sure she'll ever have a normal life again. At least, she didn't have some strange superpower to deal with. It was hard enough to deal the girls at school, adding something like that on top of it all. Katelyn couldn't imagine. Though sometimes she wished she could just punch Amanda right through the wall.

Shaking her head, she set to work putting her papers back into their correct folders, straightening out the pens and pencils, and gathering her books. She felt confident about her English quiz for Wednesday, but she needed to touch up on her math skills for the test Friday. It took her about twenty minutes to straighten up her room when her phone buzzed. It was Aaron.

"Hey Aaron, what's up?"

"Hi Katelyn, I'm about to head over to practice soccer with the boys. Wanna come?"

"Sure. My mom had to go to work for a meeting. Let me call her and see if she'll answer."

"Okay great. Call me back when you hear."

Katelyn hung up and dialed her mother who answered on the first ring.

"Hey mom. Can I go with Aaron to the park to practice soccer?"

"Yes, that's fine. I'll be home in like ten minutes. Why don't you get ready and I'll drive you over there?"

"Okay thanks mom. I'll let Aaron know." She hung up and called Aaron back. She told him she would meet him at the park in half an hour.

Their blue Chevy Malibu pulled up to Oak Grooves park and squeezed into a parking space. On the way, Katelyn could tell something was off with her mother. Usually, they would be chatting all the way, but this car ride was silent.

"Everything okay at work?" she asked quietly.

"It's just been very busy and stressful lately. But, I'll manage. Now go have fun. I have some paperwork I need to finish for next week, so call me if you need a ride home." Her mom flashed her a comforting smile.

Katelyn nodded and gave her a quick kiss before grabbing her soccer bag from the back.

"I'll see you later!" she said waving goodbye.

She turned and headed toward the small group of boys that were anxiously waiting for her. Aaron met her when she got to the bench. He was a co-captain of the soccer team at school and he always practiced for a few hours even on Sunday.

"Katelyn, you made it!" Aaron said jogging up to her.

"Of course, I did. I'm not gonna miss out beating you boys to the goalie," she said with a sly smile.

"Aaron, is this girl giving you a hard time?" said a male with blonde hair named Dereck. He was the other captain of the soccer team. He winked at Katelyn.

"You bet she is," Aaron replied with a chuckle.

"We'll see about that," Katelyn smirked as she tied her long brown hair back into a ponytail.

"Oh, challenge accepted!" Derek slapped Aaron on the back.

Katelyn saw the ball lying to the left of them. She jumped up and kicked it onto the field.

"Last one there is a flattened soccer ball!" she yelled over her shoulder and sprinted toward the empty net. She could hear the boys amused and surprised laughs ring out behind her as she ran past them. Something told she was about to have a lot of fun that afternoon.


	13. Chapter 11

The Price of Freedom

Ch. 11: A Helping Hand

Katelyn sat on the bench taking a drink from her water bottle. She wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead. Third period was almost over which meant that school was closer to being done. Surprisingly, most people ignored her which Katelyn thought was unusual considering her house had blown up two days ago. Turns out S.H.I.E.L.D. had covered the tracks of the incident from the news media. That was the last thing she needed; people's endless questions and nosiness.

She watched the other gym students run laps around the track. They had about three weeks until their annual physical fitness test. She hated that test, not that she minded the exercise. She just hated how the students would turn it into a major competition. Someone had to always be the best at something when clearly the physicality between students was as varied as night and day. You had the athletes who took it seriously, the ones who tried to best everyone, the ones who didn't care, but to pass the class, and those like hated to exercise period.

As a track and field athlete, she had physicality and could pass easily, but some of her friends struggled and she tended to stay behind with them just to offer support. She may be made fun of for it, but it meant a lot to them and that was so worth it.

The students running on the track looked like a small herd of water buffalo kicking up dirt across an African landscape. She sighed and then looked down at her watch. They had about 20 minutes left of class which meant she had five more minutes to herself. Most of her friends were in the group running the track, so she ended up with students who were more acquaintances and could care less what she did with herself. So, while the rest took their break inside, she sat down on one of the metal benches surrounding the track.

Her mind still raced with endless thoughts of why she of all people would be the target of a terrorist organization. She was a nobody, just a regular girl with a mother who worked overtime as a trauma nurse just to pay the bills. She racked her brain to think of something that would make her stand out, but nothing came to her mind. She grew up without a father, had no siblings, and any extended family on her mother's side lived in France and rarely even talked to them. She had a cousin who did modeling for a time before becoming a stay-at-home-mom.

She had a high GPA, but what good did that do for a terrorist group? Anarchy looking to recruit what, a computer hacker? She could barely crunch numbers for math class. So clearly, they weren't recruiting her for her brains nor for her brawn. She had a slim athletic build meant more for long distance running than tackling someone to the ground. There were probably more kids at this school with a better potential of being targeted than her. Amanda Tendols for example. Her mother was a Hollywood actress and speaker, and her father was on the board of directors for the school. Katelyn would never admit it to her archnemesis, but Amanda herself had more interesting traits than Katelyn, always into the latest tech or fashion blog. Do terrorists need clothing designers? Sure, she was mean, but she had popularity and presence even if it was flaunty. Katelyn was someone to be overlooked, passed by, ignored, forgotten.

She hated waiting around for things to just happen. Patience was once of her worst qualities and this was going to be a great test. She wished she could call Agent Coulson and ask for an update every day. Did they find this Anarchy group? Shut them down permanently, so they could leave her and her family alone. Coulson's words echoed in her mind. _This is out of your league._ Thanks, that's comforting to a sixteen-year-old still trying to find her own league at school.

Katelyn was so wrapped up in her own mind games, she didn't even hear Emily behind her. She was looking up at the clouds one moment before someone's hands clamped over her eyes. Katelyn grinned.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm, Santa coming to give me my present?" asked Katelyn.

"What? No besides you're about a year off. It's the middle of March silly."

"Oh, wait a minute. I know that voice! Is it the soon to be famous Emily Vanguard?"

Katelyn loved to tease her friend about her accomplishment as a vocal singer. She had won first place at last year's National Conference for Vocal Talent. She had dreams of pursuing a career as pop singer like Kelly Clarkson or Mariah Carey.

"Yes," replied her friend lifting her hands. Katelyn looked up to see Emily smiling down at her. Next to Aaron, Emily was her other best friend. They had first met in middle school and clicked when they were assigned together for a history project.

"Whatcha thinking about Katelyn? You didn't even hear me come up behind you."

"What? Oh, nothing just all the homework I have to do tonight."

"Really?" Emily asked raising a brow.

"Yes. I do have a lot to study for," she replied. _That was technically true. She did get a lot of homework._

"Look, Katelyn, I know you better than that. Something's bothering you. What is it?" Emily came around the bench and sat down next to her.

Katelyn looked down at her hands. _What was she supposed to say? I am being targeted by an unknown group known for their terrorist activities known as Anarchy. And not two days ago, they blew up my house! Aw, crap. How was she supposed to explain her new house location?_

"You're right," said Katelyn pausing. "I was going to tell you after class, but I guess I can tell you now. This past weekend, my mom and I moved houses."

"What? Why? You're still close right?"

"Yes, my mom needed to be closer to work so she made a sporadic decision to jump the fence, so to speak. So, that's what was on my mind."

"Do you need help unpacking? I'm free this afternoon."

"No, Aaron came over and helped get us settled in. I'm in a new neighborhood called Willow Breech which is still in Fort Nelson, but it's a small homely community. Lot's of single homes and older people. It's quite peaceful and there's lots of nice walking trails for Angel."

"Well that's exciting. Right?" Emily waved her hand in front of her friend's face. "Hello! Earth to Katelyn?"

Katelyn shifted her eyes back to her friend. "Yes, it's kind of a new beginning of sorts. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just tired and it's Monday after all." She gave her friend a weak smile.

Emily pulled her into a half hug. "Oh, girl. I understand. Say how about we grab some dinner together at my place? Make it a girl's night?"

Katelyn perked up at that idea. "I think I'd like that. I'll bring some homework over and we can catch up."

"Alright, let's say five. My parents are away on another business trip, so it's just my older sister and I."

Katelyn smiled and stood up just as their gym teacher blew the whistle. Time to head in. She pulled Emily to her feet and together they walked back to where the other students gathered. Class ended early to which Katelyn was extremely grateful.

Her next time slot was study hall. So, she got a pass to go to the library where she hunted down her favorite book series. It was a story about a team of six people banded together across time and space to save the universe from an evil warlord. It held a mix of adventure, love, family, and trials. The main leader Shira Kagani and her team went through many trials and tribulations to not only save the world, but the very universe and reality itself. They called themselves Soultron. They commanded flying jets that would then combine to great a giant wolf mech with light sabers.

She could sit there for hours reading the series. It was in this space that she could forget about her own life and dive into a different world. She was about halfway through the first book when the bell rang signaling the end of study hall. Even though she's read the series over about five times, she always found something new to love about it. The thrill of the fights, the closeness of family was something that Katelyn clung to. The main character had lost both her father and mother in a shuttle explosion. Her passion to become a space explorer drove her to complete the mission her parents never could.

Katelyn gathered her belongings and headed out of the library. She headed down the stairs toward her locker when someone shoved into her from behind. Others started to move past her when she realized they were all headed to something up ahead. Students had started to gather in a circle surrounding someone, but Katelyn couldn't see who it was. That's when the chanting started. At first, she thought it was a dance competition between some of the senior guys, when some books went soaring into the crowd. Then a cry of distraught rose up before being drowned out in laughter. Warning bells went off in Katelyn's mind. This was no dance group.

Katelyn tried to get through the group, but they wouldn't budge, so she ran around the other side where there were less students. The crowd kept pressing in toward someone, but Katelyn was too short to see who. She elbowed her way through before she found herself within the inner circle.

To her horror and astonishment, she found a young boy, probably a freshman, splayed out on the floor. Several students had rooted through his bag and where throwing his things into the crowd giving way to cheers and laughter. The kid looked terrified and helpless. This had to stop. Katelyn stepped forward when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see Amanda and her gang of girls grinning delightfully at her.

"Looks like someone's trying to play hero," smirked Amanda.

"Let me go, Amanda." _Wait what was she even doing here? I thought she had been suspended momentarily?_

Amanda leaned in close to Katelyn. "Don't think I've forgotten the little stunt you pulled on me in the principal's office."

Katelyn almost laughed out loud. "Stunt? You're the one who cheated."

Amanda yanked on her hair. "If you say anything to anyone, you're dead Katelyn."

 _Seriously? This girl was all bark and no bite._ Katelyn smiled back at her. "Try me." She whispered back fiercely.

For the first time, Amanda looked shocked that someone dared stand up to her. Katelyn was so over Amanda and her bullying. She had much more important things to worry about. Like stepping in for the poor kid behind her.

"Fine. I think I will," Amanda snarled. With that she gave a shove and sent Katelyn flying into the circle with the boy.

Katelyn staggered backwards before catching her balance. She looked up to see several eyes blinking at her.

"This girl thinks she can ruin our fun!" cried Amanda dramatically. Several students started to boo.

Katelyn frowned. Enough was enough. Time to end this. She straightened up tall and stuck out her chin.

"If you guys think this is fun, going through another student's property, then there is something seriously wrong with all of you. What if this was your little brother or sister or friend? Would you let others pick on them just for the fun of it?" Katelyn whirled around to address those surrounding them. "It's against school policy, so I suggest you scatter before the hall monitors show up," Katelyn said eyes flashing.

The mood died down and the mob began to disperse. She saw Amanda glaring at her furious before spinning around and disappearing into the crowd. Katelyn turned around to see the young boy staring at her in shock. She squatted down to his level.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine really. You didn't need to step in like that."

"You're right. I didn't need to, but I wanted to," Katelyn smiled at him. She reached out her hand to help him to his feet. "I'm Katelyn."

He looked at her hand and then back at her face with a questioning look.

Katelyn laughed. "It's alright. I don't have cooties if that's what you're worried about."

He smiled back at her and took her hand. Once back on his feet, he dusted his pants off before grabbing his now empty bag. He looked up to see Katelyn with an armful of books.

"I believe these are yours," she said.

"Thanks," he muttered quietly. He walked around the lockers gathering his lost pencils and pens.

He turned back to see Katelyn with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Did you draw this?" She asked turning the paper towards him. It was a graphite drawing of a man holding out his hand to a small child who was crying.

"Yes. I did," he grabbed it and stuffed it into a folder.

"It's amazing. You're a really good artist. I can barely draw a stick figure myself."

"Thank you, Katelyn," He turned around to face her after putting his backpack on. "I'm Eric."

"Nice to meet you, Eric," said Katelyn.

"I've got to head to my last class, but thanks again for what you did," Eric said giving her a tentative smile.

"Of course. I'll see you around. Bye!" She watched him disappear down a hallway before heading off to her own class.


	14. Chapter 12

The Price of Freedom

Ch. 12: Rogue Agent

Marilyn sat in her office with stacks of papers surrounding her laptop. Above her was a monitor that had feeds to six different people. A full blown S.H.I.E.L.D. conference between her team, Director Hill, and two other Chief Information Officers. They were beginning to slowly piece together information from this new problem known as Anarchy. Director Hill had her assistants pull files from operations years ago trailing Daniel Riles and any of his associates or co-workers. They had been at it for hours, but found only inconclusive evidence that was suspicious, but nothing concrete.

Daniel Riles had served as a field agent with S.H.I.E.L.D. for almost eight years. He had passed every background check and psychological test and observations that were thrown at him. His record was nearly spotless, completing his missions and being there for his teammates. Everyone who knew him gave him some of the highest recommendations and confidence as a solid agent. Director Hill had interviewed his past team leaders including Marilyn who had overseen the Navigator case five years ago. None of his commanding officers had any worries or concerns about him as an agent or a person. He was a good old down-to-earth man who worked hard and watched his teammates backs. He was a bit of a loner in the beginning, but he eventually found his niche. His closest friend had been Jason Mackson. Director Hill called him this morning and told him of the recent development concerning Agent Riles.

Jason dumbfounded and shocked at his best friend not only being alive, but possibly working for one of their greatest enemies, joined the conference call. Jason told them everything he knew about Daniel, but he reached the same conclusions as the rest of them. A dead end.

"Director Hill, have you informed his family?" asked Jason.

Director Hill shook her head. "No, as much as it pains me, it'll only make things worse. The last thing we need is for them to go after him, since he is our only lead to Anarchy. If we had more information, I would bring him in, but he is more useful to us out there than with S.H.I.E.L.D. interrogators."

"So as far as we know, Agent Riles came across Crogan within the last year. How he faked his death and got it past friends and family is beyond me," continued Marilyn.

"Our records show a lot of increased activity around Europe and the southern border of Russia. There has been an increased amount in illegal activities through shipments of weapons and drugs. Government forces are close to being at maximum capacity, so I am positive that 80% of the stuff is still getting through," said one of the Chief Information Officers.

Director Hill typed something on her computer and sent it to a nearby monitor. "Officer Herald is right. I've sent agents all around to where our intel has confirmed that terroristic activities and illegal government resources have been activated. Even though our agency is one of the largest around, our forces are being stretched thin. This Anarchy group has agents in plain sight right under our noses. I sent Agent Coulson to follow up on a lead in New York that may or may not be connected to a data breach of the stock market last year. Though it was small, there was a unique signature we found in the data that wasn't part of a normal crash. Someone activated a bug that caused certain companies to plummet while others soared high. He and his team are going to talk to those stationed there and other top analysists. If they can trace where the source if it came from, we may get a lead to who was behind it." Director Hill then stood up and walked to another screen that held a large map of Europe. She then pointed her clicker at a small section in the United Kingdom.

"This is where we have been able to track Daniel Riles whereabouts over the past six months. Though he was discovered a few days ago, everyone including a rogue agent, leaves a trail behind. As a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent he was trained in undercover and surveillance tactics. He knows how to disappear and move around efficiently without detection. My personal team and I have been able to narrow down a surrounding area that he has been the most active in. It's located in the West Midlands mainly Birmingham city. He has traveled to this city over a dozen times within the past few months. He is up to something either meeting a client or being the client. I have a unit on surveillance within the business district. However, too many factors are in play here to intervene if something comes up. I am waiting for an update by the end of this week, before we proceed further investigation," concluded Director Hill.

Marilyn watched the screens with a scrutinizing gaze. She watched Chief Officer Jones who kept frowning at something next to her.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Jones?" Marilyn asked.

Officer Jones looked up. "Yes, I just received some information about a Mr. Anthony Meglov. He is a chemist that works for Zargon Pharmaceuticals. He is a well-respected man and has helped create many life saving drugs over the years. I was scanning his files when I came across this," She swiped up to the main screen.

All eyes turned to see a document that read Project: Rebirth X. However, the odd thing was the rest of the document was blank. Marilyn swallowed hard. Project: Rebirth X was the code name for the secondary process of the Super Soldier Serum. It had first launched back in the 1940's and it was created when Steve Rogers took the serum thus turning him into Captain America. The documents associated with the project had supposedly been locked away under the orders of Director Fury. This was not good.

"Was this Dr. Meglov on the team that created the serum?" Marilyn asked.

Officer Jones paused as she pulled up some of the old files. "I'm looking here, and I don't see him having any direct contact with any of the doctors. Wait a minute. I do have a Dr. Meglov, but his first name isn't Anthony. It's Baret."

"That must have been his father." Said Director Hill.

"No. It was his uncle," replied Jones sliding more documents of identification up on the screen. "It says here that he and a team of scientists were the ones who helped create the drug. After several failed test runs, they tried it on Mr. Rogers, and it worked. After the lab was shut down, he disappeared off the grid. It looks like he died ten years later from a heart attack. He had one brother, Michael, who lives in the United States in Virginia."

"Does his brother have a son?" asked the Director.

"My information listed here is inconclusive, so I don't know. I'd have check the public record," Jones replied.

"Why would this relative have a document related to Project: Rebirth X? Secondly, why is it blank?" Marilyn asked.

"I don't know, but I think we need to pay Mr. Meglov a visit," Hill responded. "For now, Daniel Riles is our only good lead to Anarchy. Marilyn, you and your team are to prep for when you meet with him next week in Europe. Jason, I am re-tasking you to help Agent Simons on her assignment. Your past friendship with Mr. Riles could be crucial to understanding what his role is in all this. Officer Herald and Jones will follow up with me on Dr. Meglov. I'll update you as soon as possible."

Heads nodded as Director Hill sat back down.

"This newest threat is to remain under wraps. It'd only send people into a panic. We need more information before addressing it to the general public. They are already on edge after the fallout surrounding the Sokovia Records." With that Director Hill signed off followed by everyone else.

Marilyn stared at six black screens before shutting down her own laptop. She leaned back in her chair watching the late afternoon sun stream through the windows.

Then her phone buzzed. It was Director Hill. She picked it up.

"This is Marilyn."

"Are you secure?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want you with me when we visit Mr. Meglov."

"Sure. When?"

"Now. Officer Jones found him. I'll brief you on the way there. ETA twenty minutes."

 **[Meanwhile at Nelson Airport, British Columbia, CA]**

A middle-aged woman stood outside the main gate of a private airstrip. She had a medium build with curly, short brown hair that was tucked under a baseball cap.

The runway was empty except for the Western Wind private plane that rolled to a stop a gate away. The woman smiled at the ticket man, who glanced at her briefly before turning back to his computer.

She took out her phone and typed in a code before hitting START. Somewhere in a parking garage below, a gold colored sedan started its engines. The woman looked up to see the man she was waiting for.

Dressed in a long sleeve blue shirt and tan pants, a lanky man with blonde hair and green eyes, headed toward her pulling a large suitcase. Following him were several more men each carrying two large duffle bags.

The man greeted her with a kiss on a cheek to which she returned.

"Kimberly, to what do I owe the pleasure?" said the man with a thick British accent.

"Hello, George. The pleasure is my husband's, who unfortunately could not make it in time. However, he has everything ready for you and your…," she glanced behind him. "Business partners," she finished with a look of approval.

"Perfect. Shall we continue this conversation elsewhere?"

"Yes. The car is ready and waiting." The woman turned and he followed her down to the lower level.

There were five men in total. Three of them loaded the luggage into the trunk while Kimberly started the car. The other two carefully strapped the large suitcase in the compartment on top of the car.

Kimberly pulled out of the garage and forty-five minutes later, she pulled up to a large white stone villa.

"Welcome, home gentleman. This is Wickedshire Manor. Fifty acres of undisturbed countryside owned by my husband. It's yours for the time being. The supplies you requested are inside and if there is anything else you need, you know how to contact me." Kimberly looked in the mirror and smiled at one of the men. "Security has been taken care of Mr. Hagen, but feel free to make the adjustments you see fit."

She parked the car and stepped out to help the men unload. Once finished, she distributed out security cards to each of the men as well as a yellow packet to George.

"This is our latest intel for the phase 1."

"When does our job begin?" asked George opening the packet. He scanned the papers inside briefly.

"Not for a while. Your team is needed for something else. The information will come tonight with more specific details," Kimberly replied before glancing at her watch.

"Somewhere you need to be?"

"There's always somewhere to be George. I'd give you the tour myself, but someone else has you covered." She turned her head to see another woman with short black hair walk toward them.

She nodded at Kimberly who then turned to leave. The woman stuck out her hand to George.

"Mira Brown. I presume you are George Stacker."

"You presume correctly."

He gives her a quick once over. "Ex-military?"

She flashes him a smile. "Good eye. I served with the British Special Forces, S.A.S. If your ready, I'd like to catch you up to speed."

George nodded slinging his bag over his shoulder and headed towards the large stone doors.

Once inside, he was greeted by two excited Belgian Malinois happily thumping their tails on the polished wooden floor.

"This is Bella and Jack. They belong to our security team. Even though we are remote, we can get a stray wanderer or some hiker who manages to get lost in the woods. These guys help keep the grounds free of pests," said Mira with a gleam in her eye.

They continued further into the house. They swept through several office rooms, a fully stocked kitchen, and two large living rooms before walking out to an outdoor patio.

To George luxury was nothing new to him, but he was a simplistic man who preferred his single bedroom apartment back home. However, he did appreciate the large conference room he passed by.

Outside on the patio, the yard opened up to a large clearing complete with a surrounding black metal fence. To the far left were several large boxes and what looked like strange pieces of wood resembling a scarecrow. He studied them for a second before giving a questioning glance to Mira.

She rolled her eyes. "Target practice for the new recruits."

He let out an amused chuckle. "Rookies."

She showed him the rest of the house which included their sleeping quarters before descending to the lower level.

"This is where all the cool stuff is," said Mira.

She opened an electronic steel door to a fully stocked armory complete with guns, rifles, grenades, knives, and even several large rocket launchers.

"I know your team is already prepped with the weaponry they need, but you never know when you could use some extra supplies. Feel free to use whatever you need in here," Mira walked over to another smaller door near the end of the hall. "This leads out to the helipad as well as the garage where your cars are parked."

Back upstairs, Mira left him to scan through the files he was given. As the leader of the team, it was his responsibility to get caught up on what he missed on the flight there. The first packet contained information regarding their client's expectations as well as a brief synopsis of what occurred in the past few weeks.

He looked at the photos provided which showed a young girl with the name _Katelyn Simons_ attached underneath. Phase 1 was successful which involved the blowing up of the house. Her mother had not been in it, which wouldn't set them back, but she could be dealt with later. S.H.I.E.L.D. had apparently investigated it but summed it up to an old furnace ignition.

He scoffed. That government agency had no idea who they were dealing with. Just like MI6, the CIA, the FBI, they were all useless. Just men and women in fancy uniforms believing they could protect the world from evil.

It was almost ironic because little did, they know that the enemy wasn't out in some foreign country. They were right under their noses, infiltrating their own ranks. There would be no superheroes to call when the cities fell.

Captain America and his team were fugitives from the U.S. while Iron Man just worried about how successful Stark stock rose every day. Since the Sokovia Accords, they weren't worried about attacks so soon after their own heroes had a falling out with each other. Sure, the public was wary, but that was to be expected. Something Anarchy could use.

Fear is a powerful emotion. Used correctly it could even rival the emotion of love. Turning back to the files, George noted that Kimberly would keep an eye on the girl. In a few weeks, he and his team would step in and retrieve her for his boss, but until then she would be watched nearly 24/7. She wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

Her mother wouldn't be a problem, and her father was AWOL having disappeared nearly ten years ago. He was most likely dead, but the information on him was slim. George had investigated him years ago but had only come up with dead ends.

If he was alive, he could be an issue. But that was why he and his team had been called. He knew how to solve those issues.

Once caught up to speed, he set the folder down and went to prep his team. He smiled wickedly. _This was going to be fun._


End file.
